I'll Be Your Lover Too
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: Charlie never felt like she belonged in England;beause she wants to meet her hero;Rob Pattinson.She rings him while she’s in England and he’s instantly drawn to her crazy,bubbly personality.What will he think of his crazy,number one fan when he meets her?
1. I'll Be Your Lover Too

**Charlie never felt like she belonged in England and that was only because she wanted to meet her hero again; Rob Pattinson. She had met him at the new moon premiere and she had gotten on well with him but it was never enough for her. She gets a phone call from her friend, Tasha who is already in LA. This phone call ends with her speaking to Rob himself and it it clear that he is taken with her crazy, chatty and bubbly personality.**

**When she finally gets to LA, she bumps into Rob; a little drunk too. He finds himself being drawn in by her out going, happy personality and after a night of clubbing; the two kiss and head back to his house with the others to finish off the party. She wakes up after a wild night, lying next to her very hero.**

**Despite how quickly things turned out; she is happy. She hadn't had a proper Boyfriend before and he was all she ever wanted. However; he's still famous, she's a struggling author who wants to concentrate on her career and have a laugh AND her best friend has it in for Rob...how are they ever going to work out, together as a couple? **

* * *

**I'll Be Your Lover Too**

**I'll be your man, **

**I'll understand,**

**I'll do my best to take, **

**good care of you .**

**You'll be my queen, **

**I'll be your king,**

**And I'll be your lover too,**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Yes, I will. **

**Derry down green,**

**Color of my dream, **

**A dream that's daily coming true, **

**And ohhh when the day is through, **

**I will come to you and take you on, **

**Your many charms.**

**Yeah.**

**And you'll look at me, **

**With eyes that see,**

**And we'll melt into each others eyes .**

**You'll be my queen no, no, **

**And I'll be your king,**

**And I'll be your lover too. **


	2. About Me

_About Me_

_**I was just twenty one, when I got my dream come true, finally; after all of these years that I had waited for to meet my lover. My sex god. **_

_**The Girls had got their money to go to LA in record timing, however the visa to get to America was free. We had all been picked in a 'visa lottery' and we had all won visas for three years as long as we found jobs in America in the first six months. **_

_**We had all wanted to move to America when I was just seventeen, in college and in a dream world when it came to Rob Pattinson. He was my sex god, and I could have happily sat and daydreamed about him all day. **_

_**I was born in 1990, four years after my sex god; but that didn't stop me dreaming that I would maybe meet him one day and…well, let nature take its course. With just that simple, dirty thought; I shivered. **_

_**I reminded myself that I had to be good. I had another person to think of now, with my dirty thoughts. I had been friends with a young Boy in my school class called Jacob Carter, and I had been friends with him ever since I was in Primary school. **_

_**He was dead cute, with darkened skin, that always tanned a lot easier than my pale skin, a cheeky grin, and dark eyes that melted you away with him. He was always very quiet but with the closer that we got to each other; the more he opened up to me.**_

_**He had been adopted by an English family and had moved to England with them after his real, American family didn't want to know. That explained why his family were all lighter skinned and blue eyed. **_

_**We grew closer with the more that I fell out with my Dad, but nothing had happened between us. It never could; we were the best of mates, and I really loved him as my best friend. **_

_**He was almost like my Brother; and I kinda wished that he was. Because through the years, he gave more kinda about his minor crush that he had on me. But he dropped it in the end and we continued to be best mates. **_

_**I grew up, watching Harry Potter and on the very fourth film; I saw my lover for the first time. I couldn't take my eyes away, but I don't know what it was that made me think…wow**_**. **

**Even now, I didn't really know what it was. It just…happened. He dazzled me beyond belief and I really couldn't take my eyes away from him; he had the stunning voice, and the gorgeous face. **

**And I didn't just like him because of twilight and Edward Cullen like all the rest of the traitor fans. Well, most anyway; some were like me; loyal. But I loved him for all of his films. **

**Little Ashes included; even though it was a little awkward…er…watching him play a gay part. But, the thing was he acted the part brilliantly. He really played the part amazingly well; like how he normally did; tortured, and quiet and…there was just no way to describe how talented he really was. **

**And I knew that as soon as I got to LA, I just had to meet him. He was my very dream come true. I had already gotten one dream; my writing dream. I had published **_**Tainted Soul**_**, and it was now a bestselling book. **

**I was writing the second book, now to follow Tainted Soul up, and I had already met Rob once already. I met him at the premiere of New Moon, and I had given him both my book; **_**Party Time**_**, where…urm…well….where me and Rob are…er…yeah. A bit heated, shall we say? **

**And my phone number on the back of the paper, because Kirsty had told me to just go for it. But I hadn't got anything back. Not that I wasn't going to let that stop me; when I would meet him, I would just be happy with that. **

**And I knew for a fact that I was going to meet him again, I just had to. Of course, I did. It was going to happen; I knew it. **

*******


	3. Staying At Home

**Staying at Home**

I was so not happy that I had to stay behind when the Girls were swanning over to LA. I wasn't allowed to go yet though, because my Mum was still on holiday in Germany. She had gone along to see my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who had moved from England to Germany, four years ago.

Usually, I would go with her, but I wanted to get packed and ready for LA. I was far too excited to know that just over a week's time I was going to be in LA, searching for my lover himself.

I was nearly done with packing anyway now, and all I had left was my old clothes to wear with my old nightclothes too. I didn't mind though, because I had enough clothes to go to LA in, and I was going to be buying new clothes out there, anyway.

I wasn't surprised when I heard the front door go. I was on my own at the house, but I knew automatically who would just walk into my house, without even knocking beforehand.

''Hiya Jake!'' I shouted downstairs, knowing that it had to be him. There was no chance that it could have been anyone else, because that was the sort of thing that Jake did; walked in without knocking.

''Hey!'' His familiar voice called back. I grinned in response, and tucked the bed sheets over so that they looked neat for today. My suitcase was on the floor-all ready for me to use next week-and was stood up by my bedside table.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs; kinda-rushing, kinda-not in my kinda-hurry to get to him. I had missed him a little; I hadn't seen him for a week now, but I knew why that was.

We were all different now; all changed. He had a Girlfriend, a fiancée in fact, named Clara, and they were going to get married in a couple of weeks. I had met her before, and she was real nice.

She was real pretty, blonde and she was smart. She was everything Jake wanted, and he was happy; which was real good to see. I was planning to go to their wedding in a couple of weeks, because I was not only best mates with Jake, but I was also best mates with Clara too; and she had asked me to be bridesmaid.

And meanwhile, I hadn't even had a single Boyfriend. Jake had found his love, and he was happy but I just hadn't found anyone that I liked. To be honest; I think I was too obsessed with Rob Pattinson for love.

I know; sad, right?

I raced into the hallway, and into my large kitchen, where he was sat in the comfy, wooden chairs that belonged to the kitchen-dining table. I grinned across at him; taking him in.

He was so skinny, he always had been; but over the years, I slowly started to recognize this more over the years. His black hair was styled more fashionably than it used to be; it was a lot longer than how it was these days.

It was spiked up, messy spikes were longer than they needed to be, and he was really going for that messy hair look, that morning look like how Rob styled so brilliantly. I wondered why.

His dark skin was a little darker today; where he had been out sunning himself with his Fiancée.

''So…you're Mom mentioned that you were getting all packed for LA when she left.'' He admitted sheepishly, still grinning at me despite the fact that I knew he didn't want me to leave.

He was English, but he still had a twang of an American accent in his voice, because his Parents were American. He was brought over to America when he was like three, and he still called my Mum; Mom, Mrs. Knickells (which she didn't like because she was separated from her Husband, and had been for twenty-odd years), and Ma'am. She loved it when he called her Ma'am.

''Uh huh…I'm all done. I've just got to pack the usual stuff just before you leave; the shampoo and conditioner, the bath gel…stuff like that.'' I admitted truthfully. Those wouldn't take long to pack, and could be packed within probably a day before I flew off to LA.

I turned my back to him, making myself a cup of tea whilst I talked. I didn't bother to offer him a cup of tea, because he didn't drink hot drinks a lot.

''Do you want anything to drink?'' I asked him, looking in the fridge to see what we had got. There wasn't a lot…after I had moved out of my Mum's house, I never really bothered to go shopping a lot.

I only got what I felt like at the time; which could sometimes be crap like Pot Noodles, Pop Tarts, Vegetarian ready meals, and anything that was easy to cook really. Being lazy, I preferred that.

But, there was always good things combined with living alone. I could have all the parties that I wanted; and I did. And I could smoke my cigarettes in peace without having my Mum tell me that I should stop smoking.

That was bliss.

''Have you got any coke?'' He asked me.

''Uh huh, here.'' There was one left.

I threw the can at him, and he caught it in one; he was skilled like that. I grinned at him in response, and winked at him playfully as I poured the hot water into my Kitty mug, after the kettle had boiled.

''Still got it.'' I commented jokingly, laughing.

''Yeeeep.'' He agreed easily; popping the 'P' as he replied. I laughed again, shaking my head at his joke. He probably actually thought that I was being serious; bless him, the Guy couldn't even handle his drink very good, anymore. He only went out drinking with me once a week…I mean, god; that was nothing!

I used to be out drinking almost every twice a week, getting drunk when I was eighteen. It had gone on for two years, but eventually…I started to quiet down a bit. However, I was still as crazy as I had been since I was seventeen.

''So…when are you going to LA? You know what it's like; keep forgetting things in the old mind.'' Jake asked me curiously. I turned around to see him rolling his eyes at me in response.

I huffed at him, taking a place next to him on the kitchen table with my cup of tea in hand. ''Maybe you do, but mate; my mind is just fine, and I'm definitely not old by any standards, thanks. Still twenty two, and I still go out, getting drunk as much as I can.'' I replied jokingly, laughing.

''You may think that you're mind's okay, but Girl…you've been losing your mind since you were sixteen.'' He replied in a humorous voice even though it was the truth. I was useless at remembering some things, and I always had been.

''Charming.'' I replied offended, making him laugh again in response. ''Anyway to answer your question; before I get even more insulted; I'm going in one week and eight days, and three hours and thirty minutes.'' I replied exact.

''God, I bet you have a bloody calendar for it and everything on that mobile of yours. With it being under something like; _When I finally get to meet my Lover_.'' He joked, but I wasn't quite that sad.

''No I haven't yet, but I might go and do it after you've left; because you've put that idea in my head now.'' I joked, making him laugh again.

''But you don't need a reminder; you've already counted down when you're going to see him in and out of your head…over and over again!'' He replied, making me laugh. I blushed, because the fact was; he was right.

The one thing I could never stop talking about was Rob, Rob, and oh er…more Rob. How could I not; he was a total god, and…well, I just couldn't help myself. He always brought the worst in me, you see. It was true.

''Sorry…I'm not that bad, am I?'' I asked him, not actually knowing the answer to that one. I had a thing about talking nonstop about Rob Pattinson, and I couldn't actually seem to stop, even when I tried to when it got on everyone else's nerves.

''Of course not; I'm used to you, by now.'' He confirmed, making me laugh again. That was a relief; I didn't want to be a pain; not if I could help it. I hated annoying people, but I knew that I did; with my love for all things Rob.

''Good.'' I replied, grinning at him innocently.

He smiled and sipped his can of coke after it was safe to open it without the threat of it fizzing in his face. His smile faded as he started his serious mode again though. I groaned in response.

I knew what he was going to say; he had said it every day since I had made the decision to move to LA and find Rob, my lover, when I was sixteen. He had tried to scare me out of it ever since, and he just didn't like it; because now, it was going to happen.

''Charlie…you know that er…you don't actually have to go, right?'' He asked me casually. I knew he was probably terrified that I was going to bite his head off; I mean, how could he even ask that?

''But why would I want to stay around, Jake?'' I asked him, confused. I mean, I had nothing here. Okay, so that was being slightly overdramatic but it really felt like that to me.

I had everything that anybody else might have wanted; family. Friends (although my only other two best friends were in LA, besides Kirsty and Jake), and the job that I wanted. I had my own website about my stories, and I was looking forward to getting my second book finished, edited and published and on store shelves.

But I wanted this all in _America_. I wanted to be recognized for Tainted Soul over there too, and my second book following it up, because the book _was_ set in America, itself. I wanted to visit Lakewood for myself in the town of Washington and check what its like; and whether I got the small town exactly right in my story.

And most importantly, I wanted to meet my lover. I felt convinced that the whole reason that I hadn't been successful in love, hadn't found anyone that I liked; was because he was right out there in America.

I mean…Rob had supposedly been single since just before he started filming _twilight_, and apparently; he had been single for the whole of the years. And so had I. And, I didn't believe in consequences.

''What do you mean; _why wouldn't you want to stay around_?'' Jake asked me back furiously. I realized straight away that that was definitely not the right thing to ask. I had hurt him, by asking him like that; so abrupt.

Of course there was reason to stay; Jake mostly. But then…why should I stay? Why should I stay for the sake of making other people happy when what _I_ wanted was right out there, in America.

''I didn't mean it like that.'' I replied, trying to soothe his frustration. I could understand why he would be upset with me with the way I had said it like that. I had been rude, phrasing it like that.

''Then what did you mean?'' Jake demanded, pissed with me. I sighed in frustration now; trying to word how I felt. It was a difficult thing to do; not when this was so…strange. I couldn't explain how much I loved this one single Guy when I didn't even know him. I couldn't explain how much I wanted him, when he was miles away from me. I couldn't explain the goosebumps I got when I met him at the _new moon _premiere. I couldn't explain why I scream when I see him do an interview, and I definitely couldn't explain how much I wanted to meet him.

Irrational; that was me.

''I love him, Jake. I know I do; I've spent years knowing that I have.'' I explained, because this was the truth. No matter how much he hated it. ''And I want to meet him, I have to-''

''How can you even love someone that you don't know?'' Jake demanded furiously. ''You've not even met him and you're so convinced that when you meet him, everything will just click into place?''

''I don't know, I just feel like-''

''You just feel like being selfish…again, right?'' I looked up in shock, to see Jake getting up from the chair after leaving his can on the table. He was way out of order; with how he had accused me of that. I was not being selfish!

''How am I being selfish?'' I demanded, stopping him dead. He swung around in shock and glared at me furiously. I grimaced and looked away; I hated it when Jake was angry with me.

''Because _you're_ swanning off to LA with the rest of your crew, _you're_ only going to see this Rob Pattinson, and _you're_ only doing what _you_ want! As usual!'' I got off my chair and took a deep breathe.

I hated arguments, but there was no way that I was having that. I was moving for a number of reasons; I was fed up of living in this country, for one thing. I wasn't just going for me.

And even if I was, it didn't matter. I didn't need anyone else, and I certainly didn't have anyone else. It was alright for Jake to step aside and judge me; he had his fiancée, and planned to start a family once they were married.

But me? No relationships, like I never had. Nobody loved me, besides my family and my friends. I had every reason to just pack and go. I didn't want a family, I wanted to have fun. And what was wrong with that?

''Now, hang on a minute.'' I warned him, forcing myself to look him right in the eyes; even though he was still furious with me. It was a bit easier than I expected actually; now that I was just as pissed as him.

''I am not going just for me. Okay, so maybe I'm lying here; maybe I'm being totally selfish and am moving _just for me_. But incase you want to stand there and judge me; remember one thing.'' I warned him furiously.

''_You_ have somebody to care for, to look after, to love.'' He sighed heavily knowingly as soon as I had said this and looked away guiltily. Because he knew how upset I had been as of late, to be on my own all the time.

''Now, I'm not whining on, but _this_ is the reason for me moving. I don't have anything tying me down-not for the minute-and I want to make the most of the fun whilst I'm still young. And I want to get out there and live a little _whilst_ doing my job too.'' I explained honestly.

Now…was there actually anything wrong with that? It wasn't as though I was going to start a riot or something. I was just moving, that's all; to somewhere where I had always wanted to go.

And I prayed that he would understand my reasons for feeling like this and wanting to leave whilst I still could. I was just having a laugh, and if the Girls were going; then I had to go too.

Me and the Girls were a bit like….a unconventional family now. We had known each for so long that it wouldn't make any sense if three of us were over there living the life, and me hating my life in England.

This was my dream and I wanted to live it…now.

''Do you understand? I mean…you're still my best buddy and I still love you like a Brother, but…I have to get away.'' I explained the best I could, before looking away and out of the kitchen window; to find the sky cloudy grey.

I exhaled sharply in frustration as I thought over my exact reasons to leave; more of them. ''I'm sick of England.'' I admitted. ''And I hate to say it, because there are parts that I like about it.'' I continued.

''I like the fact that I'm English; there are so many stars who influence me from England. I love London-the capital city mostly-and Liverpool…god. I love Liverpool. I could even almost see myself living there…popping to the cavern club for a quick pint or two.'' As soon as I had said the last bit, he laughed in response.

''But this country has changed.'' I sighed sadly. ''Everything else about England, infuriates me. The fact that we seem to have forgotten that we are a country, and not a _charity_. I mean…there are so many people that infuriate me for being English. Sicko's and lazy people that sit on their arse all day and don't want a job! People that have come to this country and don't even work…everything makes me mad!'' I admitted-letting myself go for a moment-before letting myself breathe again.

''And I know that you probably don't think America is much better, but…its where I want to be. It's where I always wanted to be, and I couldn't believe my luck when I got my visa.'' I admitted, because it was all true.

I didn't even know what it was; America just drew me in somehow; whether it was because of lover, I don't know. But I still wanted to come back and visit England; like Rob for his London town, I couldn't quite say goodbye just yet.

''I didn't say that I don't think that America is much better…I'm just worried about you, that's all. It's a big old country, probably twice the size of England.''

''You've lived there before.'' I replied sourly.

''Yeah, when I was like one years old. If I went back there now, I wouldn't have a clue where I was going. I would need my Parents to come with me, but…even they haven't been to America since we moved to England. They don't know much more than me.'' He confessed.

I grinned at him; our argument forgotten about already. We sometimes fell out, but I had to admit this was one of the worst times. But I didn't matter; because we would always end up as mates again.

We were so close; like siblings, or twins. We were more like twins actually; we were just so close. But in a family kind-of way; I liked it best like that way actually. Our love like ours-close, like family-was never going to end.

I knew that and he knew that. We always had that connection between us; we were so close and we always had been.

''I'll be fine, you know that. I can look after myself; I'm a big girl, now.'' I winked at him playfully. He huffed in response so I shoved him away playfully; making us both laugh.

''Anyway, I'll have Kirsty with me. And Tasha and Rachael too.'' I confirmed. It would all be okay as long as I had my best buddies. _My twilight buds_.

''I know, I know. But…well, you know me; we're too alike for worrying.''

''It's true.'' I laughed. ''And I'm sure that when I step on that plane, I'll have to order a paper bag for myself. I mean…can you imagine what I will be like when I meet Rob? I'll probably faint!'' I joked, laughing as I thought about it.

He chuckled too, rolling his eyes at me. He stopped laughing after a moment and shoved his hands deep into his pocket's; looking to the back door of my house. I looked too; not seeing anything though.

''So…you really think that you're going to meet this Rob then?'' He asked me, sounding surprised. I rolled my eyes at him this time.

I had been getting myself so worked up about this and there was no way that he was going to damper this for me. I was going to meet Rob; one way or another and even if I did jump on him, rip his shirt off or fainted in shock.

''I am going to meet him Jake. One way or another.'' I told him determined, making him laugh again in response.

He pressed his hands deeper into his jean pockets. ''Well…just you go get 'im tiger!'' he joked. ''And go get 'im good!'' He added jokingly, winking at me playfully. I giggled in response.

''Oh don't you worry Jake, I have every intention to.'' I joked back, winking at him back just as playfully back. He grinned in response; happily and picked up his can of coke standing on the table.

''Here's to………successfully escaping to the USA and giving them yet another crazy English Girl!'' He joked as he crashed our glasses together. I huffed at him in response; a little annoyed.

He laughed and continued his short speech. ''However….there will never be another crazy Girl like Charlie, and England will be sad to see her go!'' He joked, crashing our glasses together again.

I took a sip, before putting my glass back onto the table. ''Aww, I'm going to miss you Jake! But I promise you I'll be back for the holidays!'' I promised him, throwing my arms around him.

''Uh huh…and email me.'' He replied. ''But if you and this Rob do meet; you know you'll have to get on webcam and prove it.'' He joked again, making me laugh easily in response.

***


	4. Call

I gave up waiting for Rachael and Tasha to ring me to tell me that they were safely in LA. I knew that they were probably out enjoying themselves already but…I had wanted to get a phone call just to say that they were okay and they were there safely.

I cooked a simple macaroni cheese-not feeling too hungry-but only ended up eating about half of that, before throwing it. I really didn't feel that hungry, and it didn't help with the fact that I was worrying.

I mean, I was always worrying but I wanted to know if the Girls were there and if they had seen my lover yet. I was dying to know, and even when I got a shower and sat in the living room; I couldn't think of anything else.

But finally and dead on nine; Tasha's name came up on my mobile phone. I screamed and jumped up from the sofa after muting the television. This was definitely going to be an interesting conversation!

''Hello Charlie, its me.'' I screamed down the phone in response to just hearing Tasha's voice again. I didn't mean to, but I was so excited. I so badly wanted to ask her if she had seen my lover yet, too.

''Have you seen my lover?'' I asked them excitedly. Tasha laughed in response to my question; sounding as though she expected me to be the first question for her. Of course it would be!!

''No Charlie, we haven't seen him.'' She confirmed, making me sigh sadly. ''And if we do then I'll let you know, okay?'' She asked me, still laughing at how excited I had got myself.

''Okay, fine.'' I agreed sadly. ''So come on, tell me _everything_.'' She knew what I meant; I wanted to know everything about LA, including this nice house that they were living in, the one I hadn't seen yet.

''Well the house is _amazing_. The view to the beach s out of this world, you're going to love it. No joke!'' God, now I was jealous. I couldn't wait to get there to check it out myself.

''Wow…I cant wait to get there and check it out myself!'' I admitted, laughing in excitement.

''Neither can we…we miss you Guys already…lets just say its very quiet.'' She admitted laughing. I laughed too; of course I could imagine just how quiet it was without me and Kirsty.

Me, especially! Without me going on about Rob non-stop, jumping on the sofa in excitement and counting down the minutes and hours for me to see Rob. Oh, and driving the Girls mad about talking about my lover over and over again.

''Oh come on! I'm not that bad…am I?'' I asked her, knowing the answer would be yes. I always talked about Rob, even though I tried so hard not to. He was fit, and not just that; but he had the acting skills of a God, and the singing voice and accent to make all females weak at the news…including me.

''No your fine, really.'' Tasha confirmed, sounding serious and honest. That meant that she meant it, thank god.

''Good…so what rooms are left?'' I asked her; dying to know. I wanted a nice view from my bedroom window too. I'd never had a house close to the sea-side, so it would be nice to have a view of the sea from my very own bedroom.

''They're all big rooms, but you and Kirsty can sort it out when you get here. Rach is phoning Kirsty up and then her Mum and Dad.'' Tasha confirmed. I smiled in response; I missed Rachael too.

''Bless her…I heard about her and Blaine. Is she okay?'' Rachael had split up from her long term Boyfriend Blaine, because he didn't want to go to America with her…so he had to go. I could understand why she dumped him for.

She had wanted to come to LA to meet Jackson Rathbone for ages-that was her lover, Kellan Lutz was Tasha's-and she had always said that if Blaine didn't want to go with her, she would leave him behind.

She was sick of England, like me, and wanted to get away to America rather than stay unhappy like we all were in England. So she dumped him….throwing her engagement ring back at him, bless her.

''I think so…well, I think she is. She wanted to go out, that was the first thing she wanted. Well, besides choosing her room.'' Tasha admitted, laughing. I laughed with her, believing that too well.

Because wanting to go out first was such a Rachael thing. ''Such a Rach thing. Well I'll let you go then, I guess…so you can phone your family…and I'll see you in a week's time?'' I asked her to make sure.

''Okay thanks, and yes you will be seeing us. Talk to you soon.''

''Yeah, bye.'' I agreed.

''Bye.''

I put the phone down then and let her get off of the phone so she was free to talk to her family again, like I knew that she wanted to do. I sighed now that she had gone, because I so badly wanted to be there with him.

And what was I doing tonight? I was twenty two and was sitting in front of the television, drinking some bottles of Jacques cider and watching same old, same old Sunday night television.

Yawning here.

My phone buzzed in my hand again so I picked it up and answered it after noticing that it was Kirsty. At least she was still stuck here in England with me. I mean, I didn't want to be the only one having to stay put here.

''Hey, Kirsty.'' I said as happily as I could.

''Hi! Can I come round tonight, to sleep over I mean?'' Kirsty asked me in a hyper sort of voice. That was unusual but nice at the same time. I would be alone, and I had nothing better to do.

I would definitely appreciate the company.

''Urm…yeah, sure. I guess.'' I agreed in surprise.

''Great. I'll bring some alcohol round…how about a few bottles of WKD, some cider, bit of vodka-''

''I have a better idea.'' I interrupted her, surprising her. It would be okay; I mean, if she was sleeping over we had tonight to have a bit of fun after all, and we weren't going to be in England for long.

''What's that?'' She asked me curiously.

''Why don't we go clubbing? Only for a bit, but you can still bring some WKD and some vodka to bring round for when we get back or before or something. And we can get a takeaway after…I don't know…Chinese or something?'' I asked her.

''Seems as though we wont be in England for too long.'' I added because it was true. Might as well make the most of it, after all. Whilst we can.

'Might as well. Alright then, I'll be round in a bit.'' She agreed.

''Okay, bye.'' I agreed, putting the phone down then. I definitely felt better now that I had plans for tonight rather than the same old, same old.

I cleared the kitchen up, ready for her to come round. I cleared the two spare bedrooms that were in the house; ready for her to choose which bedroom she wanted to choose to sleep in tonight.

They were both as nice as each other. One had a king size bed in, with a pretty, lime green color to it, with a dark wood head frame. There was a small bathtub and a sink and toilet.

The other bedroom was larger and was more like my own bedroom. It had a large, open space with the bed in the middle, at the side of the room and a dark wooden cabinet with flowers on top at the side of the room too.

The bathroom was large, with both a bathtub and shower like how my bedroom had. I would miss my bedroom though; it had a larger bath that I liked.

I got a bottle of blue WKD out of the cupboards, ready for her when she came round here with the Chinese.

***


	5. Goosebumps

Kirsty brought round the Chinese with her, because she already knew what I got whenever we had Chinese. I usually brought myself vegetarian spring rolls, which I always liked.

She also brought round the alcohol, like she said she would. She brought a couple of bottles of Smirnoff ice, blue WKD and red WKD, a bottle of vodka, and my favorite Jacques cider; red and white.

We decided to stay in the house in the end because we knew that if we went out clubbing after we had the Chinese, it was likely that we would be sick, which wouldn't be good, because it would ruin the night.

So we stayed in and rented watched my copy of the _Eclipse_ DVD as Breaking Dawn wasn't out of cinemas yet. We gave it an hour and a half after we eat our Chinese, and then we started to drink the bottles of WKD, whilst Kirsty had a couple of coke and vodka's.

We started to get drunk, laughing about how cool LA was going to be. I couldn't wait; and I couldn't really keep from mentioning Rob; especially not whilst I was drinking my bottle of red Jacques cider after I had drunk the bottles of WKD.

I was ready to drink and get drunk. I was ready to party tonight.

We put on a bit of music, and I could tell that Kirsty was a little drunk now too, because she had red flushed cheeks, like how she always did when she was a little bit tipsy. I was feeling warm myself too, now.

''Thanks for bringing the alcohol round, Kirsty. That was nice of you.'' I said politely after I had put the _Eclipse_ DVD into the box. It had finished thirty minutes ago and as soon as it had; we had put the music on, and my many collection of CD's.

The song playing now was _Knocked You Down_ by _Keri Hilson_. I liked this song, so I got up ready to dance, feeling the alcohol to get to me. I was feeling hyper now and I knew that as soon as I started to want to dance-like now-I was drunk.

I never wanted to dance _unless_ I was drunk.

''That's okay; I thought I'd come around because I was bored at home. I miss the Girls, don't you?'' She asked me sadly, sipping her new glass of vodka and coke. I grinned at her and danced around in the middle of my open living room.

It was the nice thing about living alone; I could get drunk when I wanted, and I had this big house to enjoy. I had gotten a good deal when I brought this house for me to live in, when I left home.

I could afford a little more after I had published my first book; _Tainted Soul_. The book had sold better than I expected and I definitely hadn't expected to get as many fans out of it; like how I had.

Most people didn't know that I had published the book though, because I hadn't done many interviews or anything for the book, because it was yet to get noticed by anyone who wasn't a fan of the book, and like me; not a celebrity.

''Hell yes, I cant wait to go to LA and see the Girls again.'' I admitted honestly. She laughed in response, watching me dance around in the middle of the room to _Knock You Down_.

I sung along to the choruse before stopping again to hear Kirsty reply. ''I know; its going to be funny when we go to LA.'' She agreed excitedly.

''Too right.'' I agreed, laughing again. ''When I get to see my lover!'' I exclaimed happily, sighing in relief.

''Do you think that you will get to see Rob again?'' Kirsty asked me, sounding slightly unsure. I knew otherwise; I was _so_ going to be seeing Rob again. I knew that I would; I had a good feeling.

''Hell yes; I just have to, don't I?'' I replied happily. I knew that I had to; he was my whole reason for going to LA. Even if it was just once, I was going to be seeing him again; I knew I would.

She laughed in response and nodded in agreement with me as I drunk back my bottle of Jacques cider eagerly.

''God, go Girl!'' Kirsty joked, making me laugh. It was quite a big bottle to drink all in one, and I had drunk half, which was good for me.

I rang Tasha's mobile; deciding to check on how the club was. She was at a club tonight with Rachael and it was Rachael who rang Kirsty ten minutes ago to tell us how cool the club-hat they were at-was.

''Hello?'' Tasha asked confused, answering the phone after a few rings. The club was really loud in the background and I could clearly hear the sound of heavy club music behind Tasha's voice.

''Oh my god, its well loud! Where are you?'' I asked her confused, even though I already knew where she was. She was in a club but I wondered if she was in the bathroom or whatever.

''Umm…well, where at this club called Mayan.'' She admitted, sounding as though she didn't really want to tell me. That confused me; why wasn't she very keen about telling me for?

''It's really good, but I wish you was here because…'' She trailed off, keeping me hanging on because she didn't sound as though she wanted to tell me. I rolled my eyes in response, walking back into the living room.

''Oh come on, get on with it.'' I asked, sighing.

''Right if I do…please don't scream, right?'' She asked me, sounding desperate for me to _not_ scream. I huffed at her in response. What did she expect that I would do and why did she expect for me to scream for?

Did she have that much confidence in me? It was nice to see she believed in me not to scream my head off for once. I mean, it wasn't as if she was going to say that Rob was at the club with her.

She told me that if she was going to see Rob, she'd told me. And she would have told me before now if she had seen him, I was sure of it. She would have had to say it as soon as she was on the phone as it was me.

''I wont…god!'' I complained, sighing heavily in response.

''Well…Robert Pattinson is here!''

I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And er…screamed. OH MY GOD, MY LOVER WAS ACTUALLY AT THE CLUB AND SHE WAS INCHES AWAY FROM HIM!

OH MY GOD!

Kirsty watched me in shock as I struggled to calm myself back down again. ''OH MY GOD! WHERE IS HE, CAN YOU SEE HIM, WHAT IS HE EVEN WEARING?'' I shouted down the phone in shock.

I screamed again, really trying to control myself but failing. I couldn't help it; not knowing that he was so close to me, within my reach. God, I wanted to speak to him so bad!

''He's with Kellan and Jackson.'' She replied, sounding as though she was trying not to laugh in response to my outburst. I couldn't help it; I so badly wanted to speak to my lover.

''And you haven't gone up to say hi?'' I asked her in shock. I at least expected her to do that and she hadn't even done that! ''Go now, ask him to talk to me, please!'' I begged her, because I had no other choice.

I so badly wanted to speak to him, even if I didn't have a clue about what I was going to say to him. I would just have to think quickly, when she went up to him and spoke to him. Anything would do as long as I was speaking to lover.

''I cant just go up to him!'' She exclaimed in shock. I sighed heavily in response, because I so badly wanted to speak to him. My heart was racing against my chest; banging furiously across my body in my eagerness to speak to him.

My throat was dry and my hands were shaking. But I knew that I needed this. I needed to finally speak to him again, to be able to hear his voice on the phone; speaking to me. _I needed him_.

''Not on my own!'' Tasha added.

''Well take Rach…please!'' I begged her; preparing to actually get on my knees and beg if I really had to, even if she couldn't see me doing it.

''She's dancing and she's drunk. She'll most likely jump on Jackson!'' She spelled it out for me.

''Well just…go now, please.'' I sighed in defeat, knowing that she wasn't going to go over there. God, I really wanted to speak to him; so badly! ''God, I wish I was there!'' I complained, sighing heavily.

''You cant make me go up there on my own…Kellan's there, Charlie!'' She warned me, in embarrassment. I sighed, needing to really beg her to speak to him. I so badly wanted to hear his voice properly; speaking to me.

''PLEASE…PLEASE, I BEG YOU!'' I shouted, begging.

''OKAY!'' She forced herself to agree. I could hear her walking, but I was too busy pacing the room. I was so excited to speak to him, and I knew that this was my big chance, finally!

''Are you going?'' I asked her because it sounded as though she had stopped walking, to me.

''Yes, I'm just leaving the toilet; give me a chance, god!''

''Sorry, but god!'' I apologized, grinning uncontrollably as I thought about who I was just about to talk to. God, I was so excited!! My heart was skipping beats; my breathe accelerating in anticipation.

''Right, I'm outside the toilet now. And they are talking, well laughing.'' Tasha told me, making me feel even more excited. I gasped in response, squealing in anticipation. God, I was so excited!

''OH MY GOD…KIRSTY, GET HERE NOW! TASHA IS GOING TO ASK ROBERT PATTINSON TO TALK TO ME!'' I knew she wasn't that far away from me, but I was so excited that it came out as a shout.

I screamed again, in shock. She laughed and sat there, watching me.

''I wont if you don't stop shouting.'' She threatened me, making me gasp in shock. How could she threaten me like that?

''Sorry, but I'm so excited. Are you near him now?'' I asked her in anticipation. I couldn't wait much longer.

''I'm getting there!'' She promised, huffing at me in response to my impatience. I sighed, trying to be as patient as I could. Even though it was such a difficult thing to do right now.

My heart was racing, my breathe coming and going quickly, and nerves hitting me as I chewed on my nails and paced the room. God, I couldn't wait any longer. I was so desperate to speak to my lover.

I gave her a few minutes to get to them; knowing how nervous she was. I was nervous too, but I just _had to _speak to my lover. It was my dream come true and one, small new moon premier just wasn't enough for me.

''Charlie…I don't think I can. Really, its hard…and god, I cant breathe here!'' She complained, sounding so nervous, bless her. I knew how she felt, but I _had to _speak to him!

''But please…you're so close to him!'' I begged, feeling helpless. I just had to speak to my lover.

''Oh I am close to them, but…I mean-''

''Please…please, I'll do anything, please!'' I begged her, because although I felt guilty about doing it to her when she was so nervous, but…god, I needed to speak to my lover now. I had waited so long for this.

''Okay.'' She forced herself to agree. I grinned in triumph; feeling so proud of my friend for doing this for me, her best friend. It would mean a hell of a lot to me, and I so owed her for this.

My dream was coming true, finally.

And then that was when I heard Tasha on the phone; half a minute after agreeing to go and speak to lover for me.

''Umm…can you talk to my friend…who's in England. She really likes you.'' She admitted to him, making me gasp in shock. How could she just say that to him, like that? God!

Talk about embarrassing! God, he probably thought I was one of those really freaky fans who wanted him to bite them because they thought he was really Edward now, god! That was all I needed!

''TASHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, OH MY GOD!'' I exclaimed in shock. How could she?

''Yeah, of course.'' She agreed sarcastically, making me huff in response. I waited to speak to my lover impatiently…

I even had goosebumps on my arms because this was my world. I had never been more obsessively in love with someone more than I had with Rob. So I took a deep breathe and waited…impatiently.

***


	6. Dream Come True

''**Why don't you sit down while you wait for your phone?'' I screamed my head off in response to hearing my angel's sweet voice. God, he sounded so hot! A lot more than when you watched him in his films. **

''**ROB, I LOVE YOU!'' I shouted down the phone before I knew what I was saying. Kirsty laughed in response. And then…my angel spoke again. Oh…it was like heaven. No joke. **

''**Hey…urm…did you want to talk to me?'' He sounded so unsure, bless him. But god yes, did I want to speak to him. And oh god…that London accent…well, it was to die for. Oh my god…he sounded so fit, no joke!**

''**Hell yes!'' I replied, trying so hard not to damage his ears and scream down the phone at him in just the mere response to his perfect, angelic voice. That accent was god…so badly to die for. **

**He laughed in response, which pleased me. I grinned in response just to know that I had pleased him; made him laugh. **

''**I take it you're a fan then?'' He asked me curiously. It was far too loud in that club, but I didn't care. This was my dream come true; speaking to my lover on the phone, like this. I was his **_**number one fan**_**. **

''**I'm your number one fan!'' I admitted, because it was true. There was no point being ashamed about it, if you were supposed to love someone as much as you said that you did. **

**And my god, I absolutely adored him. **

**He laughed easily in response, not sounding too fussed about me admitting that. Phew, that was definitely a relief. ''Ah, well you see you say that…but are you really?'' He asked me playfully, making me flush red. **

**My cheeks were burning up and not for this drink this time, but because I was genially head over heels flushed about this Guy. He had that kind of effect on me…he always had done. **

**Kirsty laughed in response to my embarrassment, watching me talk on the phone. ''Jeez…I've gone all red!'' I admitted, giggling helplessly as I admitted this to him. It was true, nevertheless. **

**He laughed again in response. ''Did I make you blush?'' He asked me playfully, making me gasp in shock. It sounded as though he was flirting with me, but I knew that he couldn't be. **

**He was supposed to be madly in love with his new co-star of a film he was starring in at this time, and I knew that even if he was single, he wouldn't have wanted to be flirting with me. Oh, hell no. **

**Compared to me, he was even more of a God than he already was. **

''**Urm…if I say yes, will you promise not to laugh at me?'' I begged him. He always made me blush red and I didn't want to admit it and get laughed at by him. That would be my worst nightmare. **

**He laughed anyway, making me groan in response. God, why did he have to go and laugh at me for? ''Of course I wont laugh.'' He agreed, even though he had already laughed at me once!**

''**But…bu…but…you've already laughed at me!'' I reminded him sourly, feeling somewhat disappointed by that. God, I hadn't wanted to get laughed at by him! Now I felt like an idiot!**

''**Sorry, that was really impolite of me. I didn't mean to laugh.'' He apologized politely. I smiled, happy about that. I didn't liked to think that I was making him laugh, especially not for the wrong reasons. **

''**That's…okay.'' I replied, before trying to control my breathing and erratic heartbeat. God, this Man had the most cutest reactions on me, even if they were slightly annoying and embarrassing at the same time. **

**Because, although I loved him just the same as how I always had; it was kinda annoying too. He was always on my mind, forever in my thoughts and every time anybody mentioned his name, my cheeks would suddenly flare up. **

''**And yes…you did make me blush by the way.'' I admitted sheepishly, feeling my cheeks redden a little more just in response to me admitting it to him. He laughed again, sending me even more embarrassed. **

**My legs felt like they were going to give way any second and I wanted me and him to have a **_**moment**_**…if you like, together on our own because I was sure that I would only meet him once if I ever did, and if I was even lucky to. **

**So, I walked out into the hallway and sat down in the kitchen, closing the door behind me and ignoring Rachael's complaining. Rob heard her though. **

''**I'm er…glad. Is that you're friend that I can hear?'' He asked me nosily. I giggled in response, and nodded. I don't know why I nodded for though, because he wasn't here to see it. **

''**Yeah, it was. It was Kirsty, my friend, but I've moved out of the room now so that I can hear you properly.'' I replied, still struggling to hear him a little bit above the loud, club music. **

''**Ah, good idea. Give me a sec, I'm going to move to the side of the room, so that I can hear you properly too.'' He replied, making me smile. He could make me smile with just his accent, because he was just so beautiful. **

**I waited for a minute or two, hearing the music get quieter somewhat in the background and hearing his voice shout something silly at Kellan, or somebody. I giggled again in response, feeling exhilarated somewhat just to be talking to this Guy. **

**Finally, the music disappeared until there was hardly anything in the background, and I waited for him to speak again and tell me that he was ready to talk to me. My nerves were really kicking in, now. **

''**Right…so how do I know that you're my **_**number one fan**_** then?'' He asked me playfully. I giggled again, feeling like a lovesick teenager all over again like back when I was so madly in love with him when I was seventeen years old. **

**I had them butterflies right in the pit of my stomach, just like how I had always read about in magazines and stuff. It had never happened to me before…ever. And I was finding it real hard to breathe properly too. **

''**Well…just ask me anything you want to know. Any question that you have about yourself, and Im guaranteed to know.'' I admitted, because it was true. It was kinda embarrassing, admitting that to him, but who cares. **

**I may as-well have go with it. **

''**Okay…erm, I'll start with an easy one.'' He agreed, sounding somewhat freaked out by this, bless him. I hoped he didn't mind me getting him to do this too much. I mean…it wasn't like he **_**had **_**to, if he didn't want to. **

''**Go on then; ask me whatever you like.'' I agreed, drinking some more of my bottle of WKD, before putting it back on the side again. I needed to feel drunk still, so that what I was doing didn't hit me like a ton of bricks now. **

**Otherwise, I would be freaking out big time. **

**He laughed in response. ''Urm…okay crazy Girl…'' I laughed in response about his nickname for me. I hadn't been called a **_**Girl**_** in a long while. ''How about…you tell me what my Dog's name is?''**

**I huffed in response; that was easy. And I could give him the answer to why he called his Dog that too. ''Pfft, easy. You're Dog's name is called Patty, she's a Girl, and you called her Patty, after your last name; and a childhood nickname that you used to get called.'' I replied smugly. **

''**Well done.'' He replied impressed, even though he said it himself; it was an easy question. ''Not many people know that my Dog's a Girl. They always call Patty a Boy in the magazines.'' He admitted, making me chuckle a little bit. **

''**Bless.'' I replied, still giggling a little bit. **

''**Okay…urm…what's my Aunts name? Nobody really knows that and I'm sure that you **_**cant**_** know that!'' He was wrong. I grinned in triumph, because I knew that I knew that; I had found it on an internet page. **

''**You're Aunts name is Diana Nutley…is that right?'' I checked, sure that it was. I saw a picture of them together and everything on the internet site that I went on, so it surely had to be. **

''**No way!'' He exclaimed in shock. ''Oh my god…when I speak to fans…they never know that question!'' He admitted, still in absolute shock. I giggled in response, feeling like a bit of a geek. **

**A bit of a…Pattinson-geek!**

**Or R-Patz geek! Ha, that sounded pretty cool. **

''**Well…I don't know what to say. Besides the fact that I feel like a bit of a freak now…especially as I've already met you once before!'' I confessed, because it was the truth. **

''**You have? When?'' He asked me confused. I huffed in response; bless him, as if he could even remember that anyway. I had met him at the new moon premiere, but that was years ago.**

''**Well…'' I began, trailing off embarrassedly. ''I met you at the new moon premiere, and I had been stood next to the Girl who gave you a…book to read and it had my mobile number on the back.'' I admitted giggling, feeling my cheeks turn a hot red color in response. **

''**Oh my god…I remember you!'' He confirmed, making me gasp in shock. No way…he actually remembered me! Surely not!**

''**But…I mean…surely not…it was ages ago when I last met you. Three years ago!'' I reminded him as though he forgot. I mean…he must have got me confused with an exciting, interesting fan. **

''**No, I remember you.'' He promised me. ''You were the Girl who kept blushing. And you were with four other Girls…because I remembered laughing when you told me about it.'' He admitted, making me laugh now. **

''**There was….umm…one Girl who liked Kellan-''**

''**That's my friend, Tasha.'' I interrupted him, just to put him right and everything. He laughed in response. **

''**That was right, and…there was another Girl…Stacey, is it?'' He asked me confused. I smiled in response, because she was my other friend who was totally in love with Taylor Lautner now. **

''**Yep, she loves Taylor Lautner and Jacob. Because I kept taking joking with her about it because I'm team Edward.'' I joked, blushing red as I thought about it. It was still very embarrassing; admitting this to him. **

''**And there was one more Girl called Rachael who liked Jackson, and there was also Kirsty who liked everything to do with twilight.'' I admitted, just incase he couldn't remember the rest…even though it was impossible to forget about Rachael.**

**She had tried to jump on Jackson, but…well, he was **_**loving**_** the attention. And it just made her even more happy to know that he was enjoying her attention; because she was such a big fan of him. **

''**And then there was you.'' He sighed heavily as he said that, making me confused. Was that a bad sigh or a good sigh? I couldn't really tell, but I was a little scared to ask if I was being honest. **

''**I remember you, because you said to me about being your Christmas present or something, right?'' He asked me, which automatically made me flush an even brighter red color in response. **

''**Urm…sort of. What I actually said was…**_**can I take your picture please because Santa wants to know what I want for Christmas**_**.'' I laughed awkwardly. ''It sounds more…corny now than when it did when I said it to you.'' I admitted sheepishly; feeling so stupid now. **

''**It made me laugh though.'' He admitted honestly, laughing a little bit. I grinned in response, my heart overacting as he admitted that. I blushed and looked down at my nails, biting down on my lower lip in embarrassment.**

''**I cant believe that you remembered me.'' I admitted truthfully. It was a shock to know that he really had remembered me, even after three years. It was such a shock that I knew if I was standing up, I would have quite possibly fainted in shock. **

''**Impossible to forget someone so crazy.'' He admitted, making me giggle in embarrassment. My face fired up in red again in response, because he was right; I was quite crazy. **

''**God…how embarrassing. And I thought I was quite the sane fan…well, compare to all of the fans that ask you to bite them and everything!'' I admitted, huffing shamefully in embarrassment. **

**He laughed in response, sounding somewhat as exhilarated as me to be speaking to me. But obviously, I knew that couldn't actually be true. I mean…he didn't even really know me, so he couldn't be half as excited as I was to be speaking to him. **

''**Well…I don't know if you remember, but as soon as I started approaching you…you kinds screamed your head off.'' He admitted, making me laugh in response. I definitely did remember that!**

''**Oh god…I remember that! You must have thought that I was really insane or something.'' I laughed. He laughed with me anyway, sounding as though he hadn't really minded…thank god.**

''**I thought it was quite funny. I'm used to my fans screaming at me though, so I thought it was quite funny when you handed me your story.'' He admitted, sending me blushing like mad again. **

**Ah, that story. God, I did hope that he binned it as soon as he found the nearest bin! Not only did it have my number written on the back of it, but the er…contents was slightly…questionable. **

''**Oh dear lord…please say that you binned that story…**_**please**_**?'' I begged him down the phone, hoping that he would say yes. Because oh my god…that story was…well…a little…heated. **

''**Not quite,'' he admitted, chuckling. I groaned in embarrassment, hating myself internally for giving him that fucking stupid story! ''I read it all when I got home that night.''**

**I groaned again in response to his confession, my cheeks scolding hot with blush now because that story had absolutely **_**everything**_** written in it. And the way that I detailed the **_**first time**_**…well…it only made me blush more. **

''**You're joking! Oh my lord!'' I exclaimed in shock, making him laugh again in response. ''Some of the details in there…god, there was pretty heated times!'' I added, making him laugh once again. **

''**I thought it was pretty good; really well written actually. And I definitely don't mean that because I'm in the book.'' He added jokingly. ''I liked the way that you write it though. Especially with me…I'm definitely not as smooth as how you write me in that book.'' He admitted, making me giggle in response. **

''**Oh, I'm sure that you're just saying that.'' I replied playfully, because I was sure that it was true. He was always putting himself down in interviews and stuff and even on the phone; he was doing the same. **

**But he was so beautiful and he didn't even seem to see it himself. But I think that that was what **_**really**_** attracted me to him in the first place, as my hero. Because he didn't know how talented he was, and how beautiful he really was.**

**I had read plenty enough interviews with him talking about himself to know that well, by now.**

''**No really…I always come up with some corny line, or whatever whenever I'm out because I don't know what else to say.'' He admitted embarrassed, making me grin in response. **

**This was why I was such a fan; because he wasn't vain or self complimentary about himself. He was like me; always putting himself down. It didn't matter what anybody else around me said, and that's how it seemed to be for him. **

**No matter how many people told me that I was this or that, I was convinced that I was nothing special even with my book being published out in the UK. And that was the crazy thing. **

**Every person in the UK seemed to be a big fan of my book, but they were none the wiser about the author. People didn't have a clue that I had written it, because everybody was obsessed with **_**Tainted Soul **_**itself. **

**Which was a good thing, because that was how I wanted it to be. This book was about me of course because I had written it, but…I loved the characters too much for everyone to obsess over the author. **

**I wanted people to be on Team Damian, or Team Dean, or even Team Sam. I didn't want fans to obsess that I had written it and chase after me. I wanted them to get caught up in the pure fiction of it. **

**Anyway, I was chattering on now, and not managing to stay on target. **

''**Well…I think you're cool.'' I admitted sheepishly, giggling in response because I didn't really know what else to say in response to that. What could you say to someone who was convinced that there was nothing very special about them? I was exactly the same and you couldn't convince me, after all. **

''**So…I have another question for you…you know, to prove that you're really this number one fan.'' He admitted, making me giggle again in response. ''If you were a true fan…you'd know exactly **_**all**_** of my movies that I've been in.''**

**I huffed in response to his question. Pfft, this was going to be so easy; of course I knew everything about what he's been in; I was the biggest fan of him, possible. The **_**number one **_**fan. **

''**Pfft, easy. I'll start by the earliest.'' I agreed, clearing my throat and feeling my heart pick up at just the mere knowledge that I knew all of the movies he had been in. This was going to be so easy. **

''**You were in Vanity Fair and Ring of the Nibelungs before Harry Potter, but I didn't see you in them, before then. I saw you in Harry Potter in the Goblet of Fire, and then the Haunted Airman; which can I say was really good.'' He laughed in response to the last bit. **

**I smiled sheepishly, and carried on. ''And then…the Bad Mother's Handbook…which you were so good in. I absolutely loved you in that.'' I admitted again, before I could stop myself. **

''**I never saw you in the Summer House or How To Be, but I want to watch them. I absolutely loved your part in Little Ashes, no joke…you were so good, the way that you played him. And the ending was so sad.'' He laughed again as I said that, and I couldn't help but blush at my continuous confessions. **

**I was so shameful, god!**

''**And obviously I loved you in the twilight saga. What could I possibly say about that what hasn't been said? You were absolutely **_**amazing**_**, no joke. And I really loved your part in Remember Me and Unbound Captives too.'' I admitted, saying all the ones that I remembered him to be in. **

**I was sure that I had gotten it right…at least…I hoped I had. **

''**Oh…and you're filming a new film now too in LA. I read about that the other day.'' I admitted sheepishly, only because I had just remembered that he was filming it now. I had forgotten about that. **

''**Wow…I think I can safely call you my number one fan then.'' He admitted, making me giggle in response. Did he even know how much I wanted to scream down the phone now? **

**Best not though, didn't want to be the one to cause Robert Pattinson's deafness. That would be quite embarrassing to have to admit. **

''**Hell yes! See, I warned you!'' I joked, giggling. He laughed too, thank god; and it didn't sound like he was laughing at me, which was always something to be grateful about. **

''**Well…you did.'' He agreed jokingly. He paused for a long moment, which gave me time to calm down a little. Because damn, I needed to. I felt like a lovesick teenager, in love for the very first time…which…well, was kinda the truth. **

**After all, I'd never had a proper relationship before, and Rob was just…well, my absolute hero. **

''**I suppose…well, I think that I should give this phone back to your friend.'' He forced himself to admit. Or at least…that's what it sounded like to me. It really sounded like he didn't want to. **

''**Yeah…well…I'll be in LA soon. We're getting the plane over there in about a week's time.'' I admitted, my heart racing in excitement as I thought about when I would finally get to meet him for the first time like how I would. **

''**Oh…well, I'll see you soon then.'' He said, sounding cheerful about that. ''By the looks of it…your friend's getting on very well with Kellan, so I'll probably still be here.'' He added, making me laugh in response.**

**Bless Tasha, she really liked Kellan. **

''**Aww…well okay then. I'll be seeing you soon!'' I agreed excitedly. I couldn't wait to fly over there now. I wanted to get on the first plane now and head over there right now, but I knew that I couldn't. **

**I would miss my Mum even more if I flew over there now. I wanted to say my proper goodbyes to my Mum before I made my move to LA, because I knew that I would miss her like hell. **

''**You will…do you want to talk to your friend before you go?'' He asked me. **

''**No, that's okay, thanks. Bye.''**

''**Yeah, bye.'' **

**As soon as he had hung up, I put the phone down and ran into the living room; screaming as I thought about our conversation of ten minutes or so. Kirsty watched me confused as I jumped up and down on my sofa in excitement. **

''**OH MY GOD, HE WAS SO COOL! I CANT WAIT TO GO TO LA NOW!'' I spelled it out for her, feeling every bit like an overexcited teenager. She laughed in response, happy that I was so happy. **

''**Well, that's good to hear.'' Kirsty agreed, before going back and drinking her bottle of WKD. Me, on the other hand; well, I knew that I was definitely going to be too excited to sleep, tonight!**

**That phone call had definitely been my dream come true. **

*******


	7. LA

Kirsty eventually agreed and brought plane tickets for the day before, because I just couldn't wait any longer to get out there! I had been texting and calling Tasha and the rest of the other Girls all week to ask them what they were up to.

I didn't mean to-not really-but they had been there for all week, and I was stuck in England, not knowing if they were with just Kellan and Jackson or with Rob too. They said they weren't, but god…I couldn't wait to see him.

Mum understood; she was back a couple days before we were due to leave, so I had plenty of time to say my goodbyes. And for the last two days, I forced myself to turn my mobile off-whether they were with Rob or not-and watch a film with my Mum at my house; making the most of our time together.

And the last night before I was due to leave; Jake even came round with Clara and we had a sleepover, provided with plenty of alcohol. We had a laugh, and I knew for a fact that I would so badly miss them.

But Kirsty was getting dropped to the airport early the next morning by her Parents, and I was getting dropped off by Jake. He slept round my house in the spare room, because my Mum was working the next morning, and I wanted him to drop me at the airport.

He was like my Brother, and I absolutely loved this Guy. I would miss him so much when I left for LA. But I still knew for a fact that I was doing the right thing. It felt like I was doing the right thing.

We started our journey at five in pitch darkness, as Jake drove to the airport in the bitter, November winter coldness. I had on a jumper and a big, furred coat, with gloves to match because England was freezing at nighttime, especially in the middle of winter.

Jake had gone to bed early that night, thank god, just so that he could make this journey with me, because he wanted to spend my last moments in England with me, bless him. I would be back soon though; both for his wedding and for Christmas too. That was something to look forward too.

He still kept yawning on the way there though, which made me worried about him. ''You alright there, Jake?'' I asked him as I warmed up my hands again. Luckily, the heater was on already. Nice and warm.

''Sure, I'm fine.'' He agreed casually, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed in response, catching him doing it because I knew that meant that he was tired. He always downplayed it.

''You know that you didn't have to drop me to the airport if you didn't want to. We had a great time last night anyway, and…well, you look pretty tired. And you shouldn't drive when you're tired.'' I warned him anxiously.

''I'm fine; I got my nine hours sleep, which is probably why I feel so tired for. I cant handle having more sleep than less.'' He admitted truthfully. He was weird like that and he could handle a lack of sleep more than most people.

''Oh, well…I really appreciate you dropping me off like this. I'll miss you, big Brother.'' I joked playfully. He grinned in response, keeping his speed as we drove down the highway; getting closer and closer to the airport.

''I'll miss you too, little Sis. As in really miss you…I do love you, you know that?'' He had never really called me his little Sis before, so…I was happy when he confirmed it to me.

''I love you too, of course. You mean the world to me…and it doesn't matter that we're not connected through blood. You'll always be my Brother through our friendship.'' I reminded him, as though he wouldn't know.

''I know…and you'll just have to write to me, and ring me everyday too.'' He threw me a grin as he said it. I rolled my eyes, groaning in response to writing letters. God, as if I would write letters when I had emails and computers to use!

''I'll be sending you emails, not writing you letters.'' I disagreed sourly, making him laugh in response.

''Okay then…do you want to get a bit of sleep? Its just that…I thought you'd be a bit tired, that's all. I'll wake you up when we near the airport if you want?'' He suggested kindly.

''No, that's okay. I'll sleep on the plane; I'd rather make the most of the hour that I have speaking to you.'' I admitted, smiling at him. He grinned back, delighted with my reply even though I knew he had just been trying to be nice about the sleeping.

'''K, if you're sure?'' He checked.

''Yep, I want to spend my last hour in England properly with you.'' I promised him truthfully.

We talked for ages, talking about nothing in particular. It was mostly us just joking around and things, but I still had a good time with Jake. It was nice to have a really good talk with him, like how I knew that I could.

But eventually though, we pulled at the airport and although I didn't want to say goodbye to him yet…I really wanted to get to LA and see Rob. He had agreed to see me after all, and I was sure that I would meet him, even if it was just once.

I pulled Jake quickly into a hug. ''Aww, I'll miss you!'' I whispered against his ear, kissing him gentle on the cheek. He sighed heavily in response; his well built arms wrapping tighter around me.

''Not as much as I'll miss you.'' He whispered, kissing me on my cheek too. I smiled, and played with the back of his dark hair gingerly; not really wanting him to pull away from me, or me pull away from yet.

But I knew that I had to.

''But I'll text you when I get there, and I'll ring you tomorrow morning to tell you how my first night there went, okay?'' I promised him, kissing him once more on his cheek and pulling away.

''Okay…well…have a safe flight, and I'll speak to you later.'' He forced himself to agree; pulling my heavy suitcase on the airport steps easily because of how worked out he was.

I smiled. ''You will. Thanks.'' I said as I took the suitcase from him. I kissed him once more on the cheek and grinned at him before forcing myself to walk over to Kirsty; who was waiting next to the airport doors.

''Hey.'' I grinned at her excitedly.

''Hey. Are you excited?'' She asked me, probably noticing that I was. I laughed in response, jumping once on the spot. I was so excited, I could have actually screamed my head off.

But I decided not…just incase I got weird looks off of people walking about the London airport.

''Hell yes! As in _soooo_ excited!'' I told her, making her laugh. It didn't matter that it was eight in the morning; I was ready to get over there and party! I laughed with her before turning back to Jacob and waving at him.

He waved back, before watching me and Kirsty walk into the airport together. We chatted busily about what it would be like in LA, as we waited for the airplane to board after we had checked in.

We got onto the flight, and I still kept talking about Rob and how excited I was to finally be getting to meet him, which made Kirsty roll her eyes a few times in response. But I couldn't help it!

''I cant believe it though…I mean do you even know how hard its been for me to stay in England while the Girls are with my sex god…I mean, they could be with him right now!'' I told her, gasping in shock as I thought about it.

She laughed. ''Bless; well, at least you're going to get to see him soon.'' She reminded me, which only made me feel even more nervous. I was nervous anyway, but she was right…when I see him…oh lord…it will be the best night of my life, tonight!

But I couldn't help but keep saying it over and over on the plane, even when I tried to shut up about it. Kirsty kept rolling her eyes at me in response, huffing when I kept repeating it.

''Yes, I know.'' She replied as I smiled at her apologetically. She grinned back at me before rolling her eyes again.

I went to sleep for most of the eight hour flight, waking up thirty minutes or so before we got there. I kept going on about the Girls being with Rob, and I knew that I was annoying Kirsty, but…well, I was really trying hard not to; really, I was.

But when we got out of the flight, I went to the bathroom in the airport to go and get changed because even just in my baggy jeans and loose top; I felt far too hot. It was boiling in LA, at four in the afternoon!

I put on a bohemian-styled, white dress with pretty, purple flowers rimming the bottom of the strappy dress. I put on some white flip flops to match, and walked out of the bathroom to meet Kirsty who had changed into some jean shorts and loose top.

''You look nice.'' She complimented me.

I grinned at her in response. ''Thanks, so do you.'' I replied because it was true. She looked cool, now that she had changed too.

''So ready to go meet the Girls at the house? I've got the address ready.'' She promised me.

''Yes, let's go. The sooner that we get there, the quicker I can get to asking questions about Rob!'' I told her, rushing ahead of Kirsty. She sighed and forced herself to follow me.

We got a taxi, and headed to the house; my nerves kicking in the closer that we got. It was only a ten minute drive, and as we stopped in front of the house…I just couldn't believe my eyes.

I walked into the hallway, gasping in shock as I took in the beauty of the house. It was more nice than the outside of the house, if that was possible. There was black and white tiles on the floor, probably from here when they moved in.

The stairway was on the right of this small hallway, and was a beautiful spiral staircase which were painted in white and had a dark wooden staircase to hold onto when you walked up the stairs.

There was a few white doors that lead into different rooms and a small table stood next to the stairs, with a lamp and phone based on it. We put our suitcases down, just in time to hear their voices trailing in from the front door.

I turned around and pressed my arms across my chest stubbornly, waiting for them to get into the door, so that I could ask them what they had been up to. Tasha walked in first, with Rachael behind her; laughing until they saw me.

Tasha smiled at me apologetically.

''And where have you been?'' I asked them, watching Rachael roll her eyes in response. And then something came to me…I knew where they had been alright! ''You've seen Rob again, haven't you?'' I asked them, because I had worked it out.

''Oh, that's a nice welcome, don't you think , Tasha?'' Rachael huffed. ''_Where have you been_?'' She asked me back, doing a poor impression of my voice. I rolled my eyes in response, because she should have expected this.

How was I supposed to stay calm when they had been with my sex god, and I had to stay in England, freaking out like I was?

''Sorry, but you don't know how hard its been for me to stay in England, knowing your talking and seeing my sex god!'' I admitted because it was true. I didn't mean to keep pestering them with questions, but I was in Europe still with them over here.

''God, don't I know it!'' Kirsty complained besides me. ''I've had it all the way here and back home!'' She added making Rachael and Tasha laugh in response. I didn't laugh; I was struggling not to pout at her actually.

I didn't think that I was that bad…surely not?

''I wasn't that bad, was I?'' I asked her, slightly unsure because I didn't actually know what answer I was going to get back from her now. I hoped I hadn't been too annoying on the journey here.

''Bad is not the word, Charlie! Calling and texting me…asking if I've heard from the Girls!'' She complained. I blushed in response, feeling proper guilty about it now, when she said it like that.

''Okay…I was bad…but come on; its Robert Pattinson that we're talking about here!'' I admitted sheepishly; still bright red. I looked back at Tasha, needing to know some answers.

''Now Girls…what was he wearing; tell all!'' I asked, needing to know so badly. I wanted to know _every _single detail about him that I could get my hands on. Because I was just so excited to see him tonight or whenever I would.

''Oh come on! Let us get in first…and anyway, why don't you choose a room and then we'll tell you?'' Rachael asked me, walking into one of the rooms, which looked from the kitchen from here.

I huffed in response, watching Kirsty walk up the stairs. I turned to Tasha then, needing to know _something_!

''Tasha…what did he look like?'' I tried to say it in an ultra-sweet voice, because I needed to know! I just wanted a few details after all; it wasn't that much to ask for. Just to know what he was wearing.

''I'll tell you when you come back down…and I'll give you the paper towel with your message on it. Now go!'' She smiled, as I groaned in response to her pushing me to the stairs. I sighed and walked up the spiral staircase, heading past the bedrooms that were shut.

There was a bedroom opened at the far end of the small-ish hallway, and I opened it and screamed. This must have been my bedroom, but oh my god!!! It looked amazing; as in really amazing!

It had a wooden panel behind the bed, and the floor was a light, cream marble pattern to match the headboard behind the double bed. And the bed…wow. I had to have a double bed, because I hated single beds!

But it looked more like a king size bed, with a wooden paneling underneath to support the bed. It had a white lamp on the small, bedside table which was also wooden to match the wall behind the bed and the cupboards at the side of room as well as the drawers sat opposite my bed.

There was a cream rug on one side of the bed and a clear view out to the beach next to the wardrobes with blinds to close the door out if I wanted to. And there was even a balcony for me to go on!

Small, but still awesome with a small, spa bath at the side of the small balcony for me to step out on to. I walked into the bathroom which was combined with the bedroom and gasped again.

It was so beautiful, with two red chairs at the side of the room for me to sit and do my make up on in front of small, round mirrors. Underneath was a red rug, as red as roses, to match the wall besides the bath tub.

That was small, but it was really pretty, with a marble step going up to the bath which was white and a large tub and a headrest to rest your head back on. As I walked into the bathroom too there was another red wall, with a hippie, sixties flowered design which I loved, being sixties oriented, myself.

And at the far side of the room, was my shower, mostly covered by the red marble finish going around the shower, and the glass door.

I took one last look at my bathroom before I raced out my bedroom again, and down the stairs. I ran through the hallway and raced into the kitchen, taking the beautiful kitchen in as I raced into the door.

The kitchen was kinda small I guess, but it was still really nice. The kitchen counter looked ultra modern, with a silver board lining around the spiral counter. There had a vase of flowers on the side, next to the hobs.

There was two stools sat in front of the counter, and behind the modern kitchen was a light-framed, white wooden door with a grey fridge stood next to the doors.

I sat down next to Rachael and grinned at Tasha across the counter. ''Well come on…tell all!'' I asked her, folding my arms across my chest eagerly. My toes were tingling for answers that I needed to hear.

''What is there to tell?'' She asked me back, rolling her eyes at me in response. There was everything to tell as far as I was concerned; I wanted to know everything about what they knew about Rob from when they had met him.

''What have you got to tell me, more like. Oh come on, please! I'm dying here!'' I complained, groaning. I needed to know _everything_ about Rob; what he looked like, what he was saying and even my note that I was supposed to be getting from Tasha.

''Well…why don't you just go back upstairs and get ready to go clubbing…and see what Rob is wearing tonight…is that you what you want?'' Rachael asked me, smiling. I gasped in shock, screaming before I could stop myself.

Rachael rolled her eyes at me in response. ''God Charlie, breathe! You haven't even seen him yet!'' She reminded me, pouring me a glass of WKD to calm me down. I took a deep breathe, like she requested, which helped a little bit.

''Well, that's not the point…and I've got to look good!'' I grinned at Rachael as she handed me the glass of blue WKD.

''Why don't you have a drink first…it will be better and it will calm you down too. Call Kirsty and see if she wants one.'' Rachael asked me. I nodded, and put my drink back down on the table.

I called her downstairs and she followed me into the hallway. I sat down and picked my glass of WKD up again, drinking it back quickly and accepting Rachael's offer to pour me another glassful for me.

I drank the glass of WKD up again, but…well, I really wanted to go and get ready for clubbing tonight. I _had _to look good

''Can we go and get ready now, Rach?'' I asked her, smiling sheepishly at her in response. I didn't mean to ask, but…well, I just really wanted to go and get ready and look really pretty for when I saw lover tonight.

''After you've drunk that drink!'' She told me, giving me one last glass of WKD. I sighed in response, but I downed it in one again; feeling the alcohol starting to get to me now. Good, I liked it when I was a little tipsy; I would be more braver then when I met my lover tonight…and I knew that I would now.

I had a good feeling about tonight.

I followed Rachael into the hallway again and up the spiral stairs, with her talking to me about how pretty that I was going to look after she was finished with her makeover that she had planned for me.

She walked me to her bedroom and shut the door behind me. She handed me a folded up dress and some underwear too, along with shampoo, conditioner and stuff like that before shoving me in the bathroom.

''Right…you just concentrate on washing your hair properly and I'll do the rest. And I promise you now; you will look absolutely stunning tonight!'' She promised me, grinning.

I smiled back, happily. I could get out of these clothes actually, because although it was a dress and was kinda short; the weather was so hot in LA, and I wasn't at all, quite used to it yet.

She shut the door behind her and let me get in the shower and wash my hair ready for tonight; the nerves kicking in my stomach; just like warm, fluttering butterflies flying around in me.

***


	8. Preparations

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me and dried myself before I looked back at the underwear that she had brought in me. I groaned in response at just the mere sight of the small things.

It was a tiny bra, like proper bad which surely wouldn't have been able to fit me. I put it on anyway, shocked that it actually fit despite how small the bloody thing was supposed to be!

The panties were just as small as the bra, but I put it on without complaining before sighing heavily and looking back to the dress that she had given me to put on ready for tonight.

Hopefully it wasn't as bad as the underwear that Rachael had had the cheek to give me to wear!

I looked the dress over after unfolding it and nodded impressed as I held it up in front of me. She had really made the effort with finding me this dress and I so badly wanted to keep it.

It was such a pretty dress, and I couldn't wait to put the dress on, ready for clubbing tonight. I was so proud with my best friend for letting me wear such a gorgeous, pretty dress for me to wear.

It was a bit like a fifties dress, with a V-neck line for the dress. It was a strappy, purple dress; the color was a shade of dark, pulsing purple color which looked absolutely beautiful.

There was a bow tied loosely around the middle, at the side, with the strings hanging down loosely. It was a flowing dress too with a thin, fairy-styled lining underneath the dress.

I walked back into the bedroom then, leaving my hair a little wet, after I had ruffled the towel through it, and I let Rachael push me to the bed. I let her sit me down on the side of the bed, watching as she handed me a full glass of yet another blue WKD.

I glanced at her worriedly, not sure that getting drunk was a good idea for me. Knowing me; I would end up making a complete fool of myself in front of Rob and I really didn't want that if he really was going to the club tonight.

''I'm not sure that's a good idea Rachael…not if I'm going to see Rob tonight. I'll only say something I regret if I'm drunk.'' I admitted sheepishly, trying to be nice. It was a kind idea of hers, but…I didn't want to be drunk and make an idiot of myself either. Hell, no!

She just rolled her eyes at me in response. ''Just drink it; it will make you feel better.'' She promised me. I sighed in response, but drank the WKD back; just like how she asked me to.

''Good girl.'' She winked at me, making me smile back shyly in response. I let her get the both the straighteners and the curlers sorted on her desk-side table, watching the room silently as she did.

She came back and handed me another glass, but it looked slightly different now. It was still blue WKD but…it had a lingering, pink color to it which made me confused. I stared at her, confused.

''What's this?'' I asked her. She grinned at me as she got me up from the bed after I had accepted the glass from her. She sat me on her desk's chair, right in front of a big mirror. I had to look away again, because I was in a right state; with my hair like how it was after my shower. A huge mess.

''It's to calm your nerves. Don't worry its not vodka, and it wont get you very drunk at all, I promise.'' She promised me, which automatically made me huff at her in response to that.

How can she agree _not_ to get me drunk when I already felt drunk anyway? I was practically halfway there already; on the basis of just _how_ drunk she was obviously talking about.

''How can you promise me not to get me drunk when I already _feel _like I'm halfway there to being pissed out of head?'' I asked her confused, only to get a laugh in response as she gently ran the brush through the back of my hair; untangling it slowly.

''You'll be fine, darling; don't worry.'' She told me. ''You can have just a little bit more to drink and then you'll be fine. You'll be happy for when you see Rob again.'' She added, making me laugh in response.

''Well…there is that, I guess.'' I agreed, making her grin in response.

''Exactly. So drink up, darling!'' She asked, making me laugh. I drank a bit, and sighed happily; fighting back the urge not to moan. It tasted well good…it tasted as though she had mixed a few a few drinks together, which knowing Rachael; she probably had.

God, that wasn't going to keep me fucking sober for long!

''This tastes so good, Rach! A bit bloody strong though!'' I admitted, making her laugh easily in response.

''I only mixed a few small drinks together darling. It was harmless and it wont be enough to get you as drunk as you think that I'm trying to get you.'' She told me innocently; as though that might have helped me relax.

But it didn't. As if it could have done!

''Thanks Rach; I feel so much better…not.'' I replied sarcastically.

She huffed in response. ''Oh chill out darling…and stop moving your head please…I want to check and make sure the look I'm going for will suit you.'' She admitted. I nodded and kept still then; letting her get on with sorting my hair out.

''Right.'' She muttered to herself, letting go of my hair and picking up a few hairclips and things; sliding them into my hair and putting it up so that she could blow-dry parts of my hair in sections.

She took the mirror away from the dressing table, so that I couldn't look at how she was making me over, but I kept silent; knowing that Rachael would do a good job with my makeover.

She always could style my hair and put my make-up on the best way. She should have been a beauty therapist. But she would have only laughed if I had said that out loud. Because she would have only thought that I was making a joke about it.

But she was genially that good at makeovers and stuff.

''You look very pretty by the way. Do you agree with my choice of clothing?'' She asked me, making me huff in response. Of course her makeover was amazing, but…as for the underwear.

That was unnecessary.

''I love my dress; _that's_ really pretty.'' I admitted, half ignoring her question at first. ''But as for the underwear…I think that was slightly unnecessary, Rachael. Honestly!'' I complained, drinking another sip of my drink. She laughed in response, sounding as though she expected me to say something like that.

''Tonight could go really well for you…and you never know…with the alcohol flowing, and you and Rob together…well…one thing could lead to another…and-''

''RACHAEL!'' I complained, interrupting her before she could say it. That was definitely _not_ going to happen; as if I could ever be that lucky. Even if I did meet him; I would definitely not be lucky enough to do more than speak to him.

My cheeks were scorching hot; burning red with blush because of how she was describing it.

''What…all I was going to say is if things _do_ happen to happen…make sure that you have protection, just in-case. You never know.'' She warned me, making me huff in response.

I mean jeez…as if that was ever going to happen. Like…I would be lucky to spend a whole minute with the Guy, let alone…well…let it lead up to that. That would never happen.

''Rachael, you seriously don't need to warn me about that. I mean…jeez, as if that would _ever _happen.'' I huffed at her. I mean god…I would be lucky to have a whole night of him speaking to me!

''Uh, I think not. He wont be able to resist you when he sees you tonight.'' She admitted, making me blush again in response. I still hardly didn't think that that was true. I mean…I was hardly something to look at.

And…I had heard rumors all over the internet about Rob apparently dating Kristen about two years ago. Somehow though it broke off, though I wondered if it was true; maybe it was the paparazzi fault.

I sighed in frustration and drank the whole of the glass of WKD down, needing to get drunk now with that thought in my head. Rachael poured me some more, and I drank back that too.

I carried on drinking; still letting Rachael do my hair for me as I got more and more drunk. I knew that it was wrong but with every thought of what I imagined went on; I wanted to get drunk.

''Right, that's your hair done.'' Rachael confirmed, about ten minutes later. That was bloody quick but when I tried to grab the mirror and have a look for myself; she pulled it off of me.

''Hey-''

''I don't think so! I need to do your make up first and then you can have a look at yourself.'' Rachael interrupted me as I started to moan. I nodded and sighed; drinking yet another glass of WKD and feeling the alcohol really starting to get to me now.

''You drunk yet?'' Rachael asked me jokingly as she began to sweep foundation gently across my face. I closed my eyes and fought back the courage to grin in response. Because I was _very_ drunk now.

''Hell yes!'' I replied, making her laugh easily in response.

Next she put some bronzer on my face and then she tinted some blusher on my cheeks. She put some eye-shadow on my eyes too, and I opened my eyes to let her do my mascara too, before she finished it off with my eyeliner.

''Right, have a look and tell me what you think.'' Rachael requested. I nodded, drinking back another glass of WKD and handing it to her. She laughed in response, watching me wobble over to the big mirror at the side of the room.

I gasped in shock.

''Oh my god…Rachael, I look beautiful!'' I exclaimed, not meaning to be big headed, but…knowing that for once, I actually did. I could hardly recognize the beautiful Girl in front of me.

I looked like…well, I don't know…a fairy, almost. A really pretty one, though. This Girl in the mirror was totally unrecognizable to me.

With her flattering, feminine curls flowing down her shoulders; she looked like an angel somewhat.

With her rosy, pink cheeks it reminded me a little of me, I guess; of how I always blushed.

With her eyeliner darting out at the side of her eyes, with pink, sparkling, glittery eye-shadow on her eyes and at the side of it; to make this Girl look like something out of a beautiful fairy film almost.

And as for this dress…well, the dress just really finished it off perfectly. For once in my life, I actually _felt_ beautiful. And I'd never, ever have thought that I would have admitted that.

''You like it then?'' Rachael asked proudly. She was stood behind me, watching me glance at myself in the mirror disbelievingly. I couldn't quite believe it was me, standing in the mirror.

''No Rachael…I absolutely love it!'' I told her, because it was true. I spun around once on the spot, taking in the glitter lingering on my rosy cheeks as I turned around on the spot.

Rachael laughed happily in response. ''Good, I'm glad that you like it.'' She replied happily. ''Now…are you ready to go and meet your Prince Charming, Cinderella?'' She asked me jokingly.

I rolled my eyes in response and laughed; trying hard not to blush in response to that. ''If you say so.'' I agreed anyway; feeling my delirious, happy grin spread across my face in response.

She laughed in response as I turned around. ''God…bless you. I haven't seen you smile like this since…well…since anything that involved Rob Pattinson.'' She said, making me laugh now.

She was right.

''I just feel…really happy. But…well we'll see how long that lasts.'' I replied because it was the truth. I didn't seem to ever be able to stay truly happy for very long; even when I was grinning like this.

''Don't be silly. I bet when you see him, everything will be perfect.'' She admitted, making me laugh again. I wasn't quite so believing about that; because the fact was…life definitely wasn't a happy, little fairytale.

''We'll see.'' I sighed, before drinking up another two glasses of WKD and following her out of the room with yet another refill. Now I really was drunk; as in stumble down the stairs drunk.

Rachael helped me down the stairs, and I couldn't help but talk about Rob. How could I not when I was so excited to see him.

''Thisssss niiiiiight isss goiiing to be theeee best night everrrr when I seeeee my loooooover!'' I slurred drunkenly as she helped me down the stairs; making her laugh in response.

I stumbled into the kitchen where Tasha was, and heard her gasp at the sight of me as I stumbled through the door; holding Rachael's hand as we headed towards the table to sit down.

''Rach, look at the state of Charlie! She's not even sober…fucking hell!'' She complained as I fell over the chair. Rachael laughed in response, helping me up as I giggled helplessly.

She helped me up on the high chair and I grinned drunkenly at her in response. I was very, very happy now.

''Sorry but she was the one pouring the drinks, not me. And anyway, she was getting scared.'' Rachael confirmed. She was right though; I was terrified at the thought of meeting my sex god for the first time.

But at least now that I was drunk, I would be happy; exciting even.

''Well by the time that we get there she wont even see him…she might even gall asleep in the taxi!'' Tasha said in shock. But there was no way that I would be able to miss my sex god in half a mile.

''I'm n…ot…that…t…bad…I can…walk…I…n…a stra…ight…line!'' I fell of my chair and showed them that I could walk in a straight line, even though it was more like the fact that I was walking in a circle.

''Yeah, right. Sit down.'' Rachael requested, pulling me back and helping me sit back down on the kitchen chair. I started talking about Rob then…mostly about how gorgeous he was, and what he might be wearing tonight.

I knew him so well by now, knew his pictures so well tonight; that I could have quite a good guess about that. Rachael ordered a taxi while I talked with Tasha nodded, and rolling her eyes at some things that I had already repeated but I had already forgotten telling them about.

The alcohol was slowly starting to wear thin now though, and I was slowly sobering up a little by the time that the taxi was here. Rachael waited by the front door to see when the taxi would arrive.

Eventually, she walked back into the kitchen and told us that the taxi was here which was a good thing. Because my heart felt like it just might have exploded in my chest right now, and I felt like jelly.

My legs felt like they were going to give way at any second if I stood up and the butterflies in my stomach weren't exactly helping to calm my nerves…and I felt like I might just be sick before I got there too.

I got up though, my knees wobbling underneath me a little bit as I stumbled out of the kitchen. I sighed happily as I did, talking to Tasha and Rachael as we walked into the hallway.

''My legs feel like fucking jelly! If I faint five seconds after I see him, I will _not_ be happy!'' I confirmed, feeling as pissed off as I sounded. I didn't want to ruin it by fucking fainting at his feet.

Rachael laughed in response. ''I'm sure you'll be fine.'' She promised me, even though she was just as pissed as me, and she didn't exactly know that it would be fine. I definitely didn't think it would be.

''And I feel like I might just be sick too. God, I hope I'm not sick on him…that would be a way to ruin the night!'' I groaned in response to just the thought of it. How embarrassing would that have been?

I wouldn't have _ever_ been able to look at him in the face again; both in movies or real life. Not that he would have ever wanted to speak to me ever again after that!

''Good god…well, if you feel like you're going to be sick in the taxi…please just warn me and we'll stop. Okay?'' Rachael asked me, sounding squeamish about me being sick. I was too.

''Okay…I love you Guys!'' I confirmed, making Rachael laugh. I grinned at her, still feeling a little drunk.

''I know…love you too you crazy Girl!'' She replied, still laughing as she did. Tasha laughed behind us in response too.

''Do you know Girls…I cannot _wait_ to get my hands on my lover tonight!'' I confirmed as they helped me out of the front door, and to the taxi waiting just outside the house for us.

They both laughed at me in response, with Kirsty already in the taxi; waiting for Tasha and Rachael to stumble me into the taxi with them.

''Oh, I bet you cant. Remember what I said earlier…about using protection!'' Rachael reminded me.

''Rachael!'' Tasha said in shock.

I just giggled in response, flushing a deep shade of rd in response. ''Don't be silly Rachael; I wont need them tonight. I'm a good girl!'' I told her, making them both laugh in response.

''We'll see.'' Rachael disagreed, making me laugh again in response as they put me into the taxi; next to Kirsty. She watched me in shock, before rolling her eyes in response and looking away.

I giggled again, still talking about Rob and about me seeing him tonight. I couldn't really shut up about it, even though I really tried not to. I was just far too excited about seeing him tonight.

That was all.

And who could blame me; this was my dream come true, and it had been since I was like…what…fifteen years old.

It was about time that this happened for me.

And…I couldn't deny the fact that I still felt so blissfully happy about tonight. For once in my life, I really felt like this was the place where I belonged. With my Girls too, of course.


	9. Confessions

_**The taxi drive was only a quick five minute journey to the club, but I was still quite drunk by the time that the taxi dropped us outside of the club. I got out with the Girls, laughing and giggling about how exciting tonight was going to be. **_

_**I looked over and gasped in shock…oh my word! There, stood outside the club was Kellan Lutz, finishing his cigarette. My god…if I didn't know who it was, I would have been scared of him!**_

_**He was really tall and really burly looking. He was just as scary-looking as how he was on television; with his burly figure and masculine styled chest. I smiled at Tasha shyly, after quickly looking away from Kellan. **_

_**It was rude to stare and I wasn't even sure why I was scared of him. He just reminded me of a Guy that would beat you up with one bad look that you would give him…but then I looked back and caught him grinning. **_

_**I felt better then, because he definitely reminded me of a big Brother or something when he did that, because it was a cheeky, happy kind of grin. And I definitely felt stupid about being scared. **_

_**I mean, I had seen enough videos of Kellan Lutz to know that he was perfectly harmless. He was an alright kind of Guy with a really kind, funny sense of humor. And he treated my poor sex god like a little Brother even though Rob was like…twenty five now, bless him. **_

_**We walked over to him and he carried on grinning at me. I smiled back at him, still feeling the drink hitting me. It wasn't helping with the fact that we were outside, and the air was hitting me; making me feel even more drunk than possible. **_

''_**There you are…so this is the screaming Girl then?'' He asked me, looking to me and grinning. Oh god…whatever Tasha had been saying was definitely not right, by the sounds of it. **_

''_**Tasha, what have you told him?'' I asked him in shock; my cheeks still bright red in response to his question. God, I hadn't been that bad on the phone; I was sure that I hadn't been that bad. **_

''_**Nothing.'' Tasha replied innocently, following Kellan into the club and avoiding my eyes. I raised my eyebrows in response, shaking my head as I followed everyone into the club. **_

_**I looked around the club automatically; scanning my head for any sign of my lover appearing, but I couldn't see him until…**_

_**I couldn't even scream in response to the closeness of that gorgeous Man stood right in front of me once I saw him. Oh my lord…all that came out was a small gasp of shock instead. **_

_**Oh my…how could anybody manage to look so gorgeous? I had no idea how he was doing that!**_

_**Let's start with the hair first…**_

_**Wow, wow, and more wow. **_

_**His hair was short, just like when he had cut it that time; a few months after twilight had been released in cinemas. It was short, with cute strands sticking up at the front, and strands of hair sticking up just about here, there and everywhere on the sides of his gorgeous hair. **_

_**And you know when stars give an interview about meeting Rob, and most people say that his hair made them want to strand their hands in his hair? Well, I was so**_** definitely feeling it!**

**I so wanted to strand my hands through his hair, and pull his face to mine, and…well, yeah…I'll stop there. **

**His face had that soft look about it, and yet again…I half wanted to reach out and kinda…yeah, rest my hand on his cheek. But…I knew that I had to behave. Didn't want to scare him of or anything. **

**His eyebrows were perfectly plucked, sitting just above his mysterious, light grey eyes. They were watching me intensely, questioning me silently with a curious, intense manner that made me want to faint on the spot. **

**His ears were just like the ones that I liked on him…like, I knew that sounded weird, but…he had the cutest ears; small and pixie-like but without the weird shape of them. They were cute. **

**His lips were rosy and reminded me of a model's set of lips. His mouth was curved into a happy smile as he watched me, and I took in the heavenly structure of his perfect jaw that had only been described in magazines by lots and lots of people. **

**He had some stubble on his jaw; dark to match his hair, which was surprisingly dark compared to how I thought it would be, but besides that; his face looked soft, gentle and kind. **

**But I could also see that he was tired of this. He looked as though he couldn't be hassled with this life anymore…or at least that's how it seemed to me anyway. He looked a little tired. **

**There were small but undeniable lines underneath his eyes; probably totally unrecognizable to anyone else, but to me…well, I just couldn't help but notice it because I was looking so closely at him. **

**I gulped as my eyes trailed down from his face, to start looking at his clothes; feeling my blush start to warm up my cheeks as I did. My heart was overacting as usual, but even more now that he was face to face with me. **

**In fact, my heart was overreacting so much so that I thought that I actually might faint right in front of him. I felt like I was going to actually faint on the spot right now, if I kept blushing like how I was. **

**My knees were wobbling unstably from underneath me, and my body and stomach was doing weird things as I kept my eyes on him. In fact…there was something there that was…I don't know…I couldn't properly describe it. **

**But it felt like…a part of me was pulling me in and closer to him with every glance that I kept making at him, and every blush that I kept doing in response to my totally obvious staring. **

**He was wearing a smart, blue suit with a pocket on one side of the coat. He had on a smart, black shirt underneath that too, and he had about three buttons undone; showing off his glorious chest, which still had a few strands of curly, dark hair showing. **

**I shivered, looking away again and flushing bright red. **

**After my moment of staring-even though it definitely felt like a whole of a lot longer with his intense eyes burning into me-he talked. My angel with the heavenly voice finally talked. **

''**So you're Charlie then?'' He asked me in his heavenly, London accent. I looked back at him, flushing bright red as soon as I had looked at him because he was smiling at me. And my god…that smile really was to die for!**

**I looked away again quickly, barely managing a nod in response. I couldn't help it; I mean…I didn't even know what to say to him. What could you say to a pure and utter sex god like him.**

**I knew that he didn't like being treated like a…well a piece of meat, especially because he didn't even think that he was very beautiful himself but I couldn't help it. I knew that he was beautiful, and I couldn't help but talk about him like that. **

''**Well its nice to meet you.'' He added, because I was being rude and not speaking. I couldn't help it though; I didn't have a clue about what to say to him. I was really boring compared to someone like him; more-so than usual!**

''**Do you want a drink?'' Rob asked me, but I could barely manage a nod again. I knew that I was still blushing, but I could barely manage a simple 'please' or 'thank-you' to him because I was so embarrassed. **

**I watched his feet as he walked away to the bar with Rachael. I sighed heavily in response, feeling like an idiot. I wanted to talk, I really did but I didn't have a clue about what to say to him. **

''**Charlie, you better talk to him; come on!'' Tasha warned me, trying to get me to talk. I sighed, knowing that she was right. But the more that I tried to think of what to say to him, the more that it frustrated me; incase I said something stupid. **

''**I will but…well what do you say to a god like him?'' I asked her, still in shock and trying to think of anything to say to him when he got back here to carry on talking to me again. **

''**Anything…it doesn't matter, okay?'' She told me. I smiled nervously as I followed them all over to the table, and sat down next to Tasha. I was glad that I was getting a drink soon, because my god…all this stress about wondering what to say to him was stressing me about big time!**

**I was boring and I never had anything cool to say, not really. The coolest thing that I had done in my life was probably…well, move to LA. I had done a lot of stupid things in the past…like smoke something that I shouldn't have a couple of times, and smoking some cigarettes in the past at college and parties and stuff. **

**But all the other stuff I'd done was just plain boring. **

**Kellan sat down next to Tasha, and grinned at me. ''So you're Charlie then?'' He asked me, still grinning and making me laugh in response. It was impossible not to laugh in response to his happy grin; because he did look so happy and carefree, bless him. He was definitely not scary. **

''**What's it like to be in LA then?'' Kellan asked me curiously, drinking from his bottle of beer.**

''**It's cool. I've always wanted to come here and now that I'm here, its amazing!'' I confirmed, happily. ''So do you come here a lot then?'' I asked him hopefully. Hopefully because I would do anything for another night with Rob. **

**Even if it was spent with me staring at him without saying anything, because I just couldn't look away. Anytime that was spent with Rob would definitely be worthwhile with me. **

''**Yeah, it's a good club.'' He agreed. I nodded, listening as **_**Paparazzi**_** came on by **_**Lady GaGa**_**. This was my favorite song ever because the song reminded me of me and Rob a little bit. **

**The words were so perfect and they fit perfectly for me, as far as I was concerned. Because as far as I was concerned; I was the biggest fan of Rob Pattinson, and I always would be. **

**I watched Rob and Rachael walk back to the table slowly with all of the drinks in their hands. I blushed in response to just one, simple look over at my sex god. The crazy thing was that he didn't even know how beautiful he really was. **

**He ignored me anyway, walking over and sitting down next to me; shocking me as he took a seat next to me. He handed me a bottle of blue WKD and I flashed him a thankful smile in response. **

''**Rachael told me that er…you liked WKD…is that alright?'' Rob asked me unsure. He held my gaze for a moment, and it was then that I realized what else it was that I was feeling a few minutes ago. **

**It was a feeling that hit me right in the pit of my stomach; it was like a hunger but definitely not a hunger for food; I knew that much. It was a hunger for him, to be closer to him. **

**It was like butterflies in my stomach, but they weren't just floating around anymore. My stomach was kicking in with some sort of strange pull that I felt towards him. And I couldn't take my eyes away. **

**But as he looked away again, I did the same; feeling like I was being really rude for staring. And then I tried to remember what he had asked me, because now; it had gone right out of my mind. **

''**Urm…'' Oh that was right; drink. ''Uh…yeah, that's erm…fine. Thank you.'' I replied, after remembering what he had asked me. It had taken a while to remember after I had been staring at him for so long.**

**His beauty well and truly dazzled me. **

''**I'll erm…pay you back tomorrow or something. I'll give Kellan the money for the drink or whatever.'' I promised him, because I absolutely hated people paying for my drink. I didn't want them to feel as though people **_**had**_** to. **

''**Don't be silly, I don't mind. I offered to get you a drink, remember?'' He reminded me. Which I guess…was the truth, but I didn't like to think of him paying for me still. I hated to think that anyone had to pay for me. **

**Because, and I'm sorry if this sounds soft, but it's the truth; if I had the choice to be with Rob for who he was, for the celebrity that he was, and the money that went with it, or a totally different Rob who was totally poor, and lived in some shitty house or whatever but was still him; the lovely person that he seemed to be. **

**Well, I chose the second one. **

**I didn't want money, I didn't want fame; I wanted Rob as who he was. I wanted to be with him for the Guy that he was. But…obviously it wasn't going to happen. Because, I mean…I would be lucky really to get a friendship from him. **

**I wasn't anything special compared to what he was. I didn't have any talents and I was annoying too. Nothing interesting happened to me. I had one, minor talent; writing books. That was all. **

''**Charlie, do you want to come up and dance? I know you like this song.'' Rachael asked me, giggling as she asked me. Because she knew that I liked the **_**Paparazzi**_** song; she also knew that I thought it was mine and Rob's song. **

**I took a sip of my bottle of WKD and looked back to Rob to make sure that he was okay with it. After all, he was sat next to me, on the end and I didn't want him to be sat alone, bless him. **

''**Do you mind?'' I asked him, making Rachael sigh in response. But I didn't want to just walk off and make him think that I was being rude…again, after my lack of thanks and please tonight. **

''**No, 'course not.'' He replied, shrugging. He smiled at me as I got up. I smiled back, feeling like a bit of an idiot now. Of course, he wouldn't have minded. I had been rude to him all night, and he probably thought that I was so boring too. **

**Just sitting there and not even making conversation with him. God, I annoyed my fucking self sometimes! Because I was nothing special and had nothing to say…as usual. **

**I followed Rachael to the dance floor and started dancing with her, because I was still quite drunk and was still able to have enough confidence to dance. If I was sober then it would have been a totally different story. **

''**How are you liking Rob then? Do you still think that you wont be needing any protection?'' Rachael asked me in my ear, jokingly. I giggled in response, feeling my cheeks flush hot red now, thanks to Rachael!**

''**As if!'' I replied disbelievingly; having to shout above the music to get her to hear me. ''He's just being friendly and at the minute; we're not even friends.'' I admitted because it was true. **

**I had only just met the Guy so I couldn't really say what was going to happen in the future. If I got really lucky, I might have a chance for a friendship with him, but I didn't yet count myself lucky about that. **

''**Charlie, you're so blind!'' Rachael huffed at me, making me confused. I didn't quite understand what she meant about that statement. **

''**What do you mean?'' I asked her confused. **

''**Well for starters…two Guys are staring right at you on your left.'' She turned me round slightly so that I could see. I blushed in response, because they were and turned back round quickly again. **

''**And secondly; Rob is staring right at you and you haven't even noticed!'' She complained, turning me to the right. **

**Oh god! As soon as I had looked round, my eyes found his as she was right; he was staring right at me, watching me dance as crazily as I now was. Oh god! How embarrassing!**

**I turned back round, giggling as my blushing scorched my cheeks in response. I felt like I was burning up because of just how much he was staring at me. His gaze was so intense that I couldn't help but turn away and feel all sort of…light headed. **

''**You need to calm down, Charlie.'' Rachael told me. As if I didn't already know that! I was trying so hard not to scream my head off here if she cared to notice! It was just too difficult. **

''**I'm really trying here!'' I complained, trying to catch my breathe so that I would not freak out. Because I seriously didn't want to freak out right in front of the one person who I had adored for so long. **

**That would have just been so embarrassing. **

''**No really; **_**you need to calm down**_**.'' She told me, as though it was going to help me even more. But of course; it wouldn't. I needed to let myself chill out. **

''**Because Rob's walking over here right now.'' She added; sending me in shock. I gasped and peeked a quick look to the side to find that she was right. He really was walking over here. **

**I flushed bright red in response and turned away quickly. Now what was I supposed to do and say to him? **

**I didn't have a clue because I was still freaking out and I had about two seconds to chill out before he would be at my side. **

''**Wait!'' I pulled her back to me as she tried to walk away and leave us alone on the dance floor. Because she couldn't just leave me alone like this! She sighed in response, rolling her eyes. **

''**You'll be fine; you don't have to dance. You can just talk to him. Now…I'm going to leave you two alone, and you better let me go!'' She warned me, pulling away from me and walking off quickly, before I could stop her. **

**Oh god…and he was walking right over to the dance floor now…getting closer and closer over here. I groaned in response, and made sure that my hair still felt okay as I didn't have a mirror, before forcing me to take a deep breathe and turn back to him. **

**I grinned at him, trying to act braver, more mature now as he walked closer and closer over here…**

*******

''**Hey.'' I said to him self consciously as he walked over to me. I had stopped dancing already, because I felt like a bit of an idiot, dancing so crazily in front of him like how I was when he was sat down, next to Kellan. **

''**Hey.'' He replied, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. It was impossible not to when he smiled. He had the most charming, polite smile possible and it was quite cheeky at the same time. **

**He ran his hand through the top of his hair once he was in front of me, seeming a bit embarrassed now that he was standing in front of me. I blushed, looked away and chewed on my bottom lip like how I always did when I was nervous. **

''**I erm…like this song.'' I admitted, not really knowing what else to say to him now. I was kinda sober, a little bit…but I was still quite drunk at the same time. I could still feel the alcohol hitting me even though I hadn't touched my drink this song had started playing. **

''**Yeah, me too.'' He agreed, clearing his throat awkwardly. I looked back to him, watching his face as he stared down at his shoes. His forehead was furrowed; like how it always looked when he was thinking about something or other. **

**My eyes lowered to his lips, out of habit. I had to admit…I had never wanted to kiss someone as much as I had wanted to kiss him right now. And it was mad, because I hardly even knew the Guy. **

**I mean…I was a fan of his work, and I always thought that he was so polite and friendly and even quite kind in his interviews, but…from face to face; I hardly even knew the Guy. **

''**Do you want to er…dance?'' He asked me unsure. And bless him, he sounded as though he really struggled to get himself to say that. But despite my lack of dancing skills; I definitely wanted to dance. **

''**Ur…okay then.'' I agreed. He looked up and smiled awkwardly at me. I made the first move to make it easier for him; I stepped forward and watched him as he kept his eyes downwards; his face still furrowed in thought. **

**He looked up at me and reached out for me, making sure that it was alright with me. I stepped forward and let him take my hand in his, stepping me closer gently towards him still. **

**He left his hand in mine, as we slowly started to sidestep in the middle of the dance-floor. It didn't matter that it didn't match the music; **_**paparazzi**_** was still playing but I didn't care, because I was dancing with the very person that I could never before imagine dancing with. **

**There was a strange spark between us that lingered where our skin touched. I wasn't sure that he could feel the same spark that I felt, but I didn't expect him to. It really wasn't possible to feel hardly anything compared to what I felt for him. **

**He watched me as I wrapped my free hand around his arm, and I checked that it was okay. He smiled slightly in response, letting my hand reach up his arm and press gently to his neck. **

**His skin really was so soft, and I couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, watching his eyes gently close in response. I blushed in response, wondering if I was taking this too far or not. **

**I mean…we had both had a bit to drink but…this was getting a bit too far. It felt like it to me anyway…we hardly knew anything about each other and here I was; dancing with him. **

''**I really like you, Charlie.'' He confessed honestly; opening his eyes abruptly and watching me with them light grey, intense eyes. I watched him back…mostly because I had totally frozen in his arms. **

**We had stopped dancing completely now, and I was watching him in shock. I hadn't expected him to admit that to me, especially not like that. So abruptly. I didn't even know that he felt like that about me.**

**I felt like I couldn't breathe properly; my breathe was coming in wild gasps. My heart had totally skipped a few beats before starting up again and beating erratically in my chest in response to his confession.**

**My heartbeat was so loud; it felt like it was stuck in my throat, making it hard to breathe. He watched me as his confession eventually set in, and as soon as it started to…a hot blush crept its way up my cheek, and there was butterflies swimming around in my stomach. **

''**Well…I er…I really like you er…too.'' I admitted honestly. It was difficult just admitting this to him after he had admitted this to me. I hadn't expected him to say that to me. **

**He smiled sheepishly at me, dropping his gaze to his feet and pursing his lips together roughly as he thought something or other over. I watched his face as he did, unable to look anywhere else. **

''**I guess…what I'm trying to say is….I really, **_**really**_** like you.'' He empathized on the last **_**really**_** and looked back up at me. He held my gaze with my own, watching me as I started to go a bit…limp in his arms. **

**For once…he looked really confident in the way that he confessed to me, but…I was past feeling anything, I think. His confession had definitely left me feeling all sort of…faint-like. **

**He watched me as it sunk in, and before I knew what I was even doing, I was walking forward before I could stop myself. He let his hand loosen in mine, letting me move closer to him. **

**I wanted to be closer to him now, and wrong or right; I wanted to now. I had waited too long for this, and I watched him the whole time that I was stepping forward, closer to him still. **

**I didn't stop right until our bodies were very lightly pressing together; feeling my heart race and my blush burn even hotter on my cheeks in response to the pure closeness of us now. **

**I loosened my arms around his neck and pressed my hands very lightly to the sides of his face. I watched him, incase he wanted to stop me, because…although I didn't have a clue about what I was doing, I wanted to. **

**I had waited more than five years for this Guy to walk into my life, and I certainly wasn't going to be sitting around, waiting for the time being until I got any sign of him wanting me.**

**Because I didn't really expect him to want me; we were totally different people and he didn't even really know me, but…I didn't care. If he wanted to stop me, then he could. I gave him time to push me away, but he didn't. **

**He watched me with that same, intense gaze and I couldn't deny that I was terrified. Terrified incase he pushed me away. I definitely expected him to do that, but…it didn't stop me going for it. **

**I pushed myself up on the tip of my toes, because I was kinda short, stood opposite him. He kept my stability, pressing his hand tighter in mine and letting me shift forward on my toes and gently press my lips down to his. **

**I kissed him; sighing contently as my lips moved across his soft, gentle ones. They were just as soft as they looked, and as my lips moved across his gently; sweeping across them as a gentle caress, I felt like I was definitely where I needed to be; where I always **_**wanted**_** to be. **

**And then…my brain caught up with me. **

**I gasped in shock horror, because the fact was I finally registered that I was kissing Rob Pattinson, and that he was definitely **_**not**_** kissing me back. Shoot, I had totally blown it now!**

**I pushed him away from me, untwining my arms from around his neck and putting my hand to my mouth in shock. I could still taste him, on my lips. He tasted so sweet; like honey and sugar. **

**Everything that was pure and sweet, mixed with a lingering taste of alcohol. **

''**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that I kissed you…I er…I…'' I tried to apologize to him, feeling like such an idiot now! ''I'm sorry!'' I apologized again, after I couldn't get my words out. **

**I kept my gaze on the floor as I huffed at my stupid behavior. I forced myself to pull my hand away from his, and walk off. I felt like such an idiot; blowing it like that. I had to ruin things. **

''**Charlie, wait.'' Rob called me back, though I didn't have a clue why. I had totally ruined things now, and I definitely **_**did not**_** have a chance of a friendship with him. As if I could, after doing that!**

**He pulled me back by my hand; that same electricity running through me as soon as his hand was pressed gently into mine again. He swung me back to look at him, and I did; confused. **

**He was watching me with wider, excited eyes; something that I hadn't seen in a long time. I flushed red and quickly looked down at the floor, feeling so embarrassed with my behavior. **

''**I'm glad that you kissed me.'' He spelled it out for me, making me dart my head back up in shock. I watched him shocked, trying to get my head round to what he was saying to me. **

**He smiled sheepishly back at me, running one of his hands to the top of his messy hair in embarrassment. I smiled back, still trying not to faint in front of him in response to his confession. **

**I let him step closer this time, because I didn't want to ruin things. If he wanted me-even though I was sure that I didn't-then I wanted to let it happen with him making the first move this time. **

**He lowered his face to mine, keeping his eyes on mine all the time, to make sure that it was alright with me. Well, I definitely wasn't going to be stopping him. Not if he was going to do what I thought he was. **

**He pressed his lips down and gently pressed them to mine. His soft lips moved above mine softly; barely brushing against mine at first, before his lips pressed harder against mine. **

**He wrapped his hands around my face, spurring this kiss on as our lips pressed more roughly against each others. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck, pulling his face more securely to mine as our lips crashed into each others roughly. **

**This was so where I wanted to be; I had waited so long for him, he really had no idea. I had had no Boyfriends-no proper ones anyway; there had only been one Boy and he was a total loser-and I hadn't really kissed anyone properly; not like this. **

**I had kissed a Guy when I was ten, not really knowing what I was doing. It had all been Kids stuff, but there was one Guy that I had really liked when I was a teenager. **

**Tom. Tom Wilkinson; the kindest, most sweetest teenager around. We were supposed to be 'going out' but it was more like friends with benefits. We'd never even kissed when we were going out.**

**He was so brainy, played the guitar and was really good at rugby. But…my confidence was what actually ended us. I thought ht was far too good for me, so I finished it; not answering his calls or anything. **

**But that was all teenage stuff, and nobody believed me when I said that I loved Rob when I was like…seventeen. All my family thought I was being silly and that I'd get over it in a few years time. **

**But I never had. I had wanted him since I was fifteen, and no other Guy was good enough for me. I'd wanted **_**Rob**_**; nobody else. **

**I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as our kiss eventually started to calm down…to cool as he pressed his lips more gently to mine. My breathe was coming in wild gasps as this kiss went on.**

**My heart was racing in my chest, beating erratically as my lips moved in sync with his. The spark that I had felt between us through our skin touching…it had lead into something more. **

**Something a whole lot more. My mouth felt like it was on fire, burning against his as we kissed. There was smoldering fire in place of the spark; set alight by our kiss as soon as it started. **

**And the need in my stomach only doubled even more as soon as this kiss had started. And I really couldn't get enough of him. To know that he actually **_**wanted**_** me…well, it made me so happy. **

**As in; really, really, really, really, REALLY happy. I would never be able to describe how blissfully happy I truly was in that moment, from just this kiss. It was like the world wrapped up in one for me. **

**Finally though, he pulled away from me; his breathe just as ragged as mine as **_**Knock You down**_** started to play now. He kept our foreheads locked together for a moments, leaving me still feel so happy. **

**In fact, I was so happy that…well, I felt as though I could have actually fainted due to the pure happiness that I felt. Everything was right in this moment, and I couldn't have ever been happier. **

**He pulled away after we both caught our breathe and watched me closely with the same smoldering look that he was so good at. I blushed red and pursed my lips together; and still able to taste his glorious flavor on my lips. I licked it up, only too keen to kiss him more often. **

**In fact; to kiss him as often as I possibly could, whenever I got a chance. **

''**I don't want…I don't want you to think that I'm rushing into this or anything. It's just that er…'' he trailed off, stuttering as he tried to explain himself. I smiled in response to his beautiful embarrassment; watching him run one hand through the top of his hair…again. **

''**Well, I er…really like you. I don't know what it is, but…I've never felt attracted to someone like I am…to you.'' He admitted, making my heart stop for half a second…and then race back up again erratically in my chest. **

**My cheeks were flushed, hot with embarrassment as he admitted this to me. God, it was like a dream come true. I'd always felt like that about him, and now…he was the one admitting it to me. **

''**I feel the same.'' I promised him truthfully. I didn't really know what else to say, besides that. Because I did feel the same and he had said it all before. Everything that he had just admitted to…I felt about him. **

''**Exactly the same.'' I added, promising him as I stood strong and was brave; taking his hands in mine and sweeping my thumb lightly across the back of one of his hands. They were so soft; still very masculine, but they still felt gloriously smooth underneath my fingers. **

**He grinned at me and walked over to the table, where Tasha and Kirsty were getting up; obviously getting ready to leave. But then…why wasn't anybody else getting up either, if we were all going together?**

''**Hey, where you going?'' I asked Tasha confused as she walked over to me. I didn't want her to leave, I didn't want anybody to leave just yet because I was just so happy tonight. **

''**I'm going home with Kirsty…she's feeling a bit upset.'' She admitted. I looked over to Kirsty, who looked alright, but I could see that she missed home, still. I smiled and nodded. **

''**Well…okay. I'll stay with Rachael then.''**

**Tasha laughed. ''Oh, I bet you will! What with lover too?'' She asked me. I giggled helplessly, looking over to Rob who had sat down at the table. I flushed bright red in just response to that and quickly looked away again. **

''**Well have a fun night. And don't do anything that I wouldn't do!'' Tasha warned me, as she hugged me goodbye. I laughed in response to that one. She had no trust in me; just like Rachael. **

''**As if! I'm a good Girl remember?'' I reminded her, winking at her playfully. She just laughed in response again and shook her head at me. God, it was nice to be trusted and everything!**

''**Uh huh…well we'll see about that tomorrow morning, wont we?'' She asked me, making me giggle again in response. Like I said; nobody seemed to have trust in me these days. **

''**We will!'' I agreed with her jokingly. I let her go then, sitting next to Rob on the side of the table, and listening to everybody talk as Kirsty and Tasha walked out of the club to go home. **

**I drank the rest of my WKD in one, feeling the alcohol starting to get to me again, already. Rachael grinned at me after seeing that my drink was gone and got up from the table. **

''**Want to do a shot with me, Charlie?'' She asked me, making me roll my eyes in response. God, she was so badly trying to get me drunk tonight! And that really wasn't a good idea!**

''**Don't think that's a great idea, Rachael.'' I replied unsure making her roll her eyes this time at me. **

''**Oh come on! You've only had that bottle of WKD in like the last…thirty minutes. One shot with me wont hurt!'' She complained. **

**I sighed. ''Fine, okay.''**

**She grinned at me triumphantly. ''Good Girl.'' She said, before turning to ask if anybody else wanted one. That just left me to talk to Rob…**

''**So **_**mysterious Girl**_**,'' Rob started, making me giggle in response. He could simply walk I the room and I would giggle and blush. ''Why don't you tell me a few things about you…as I have no clue about who you are…what your hobbies are…I don't know.'' He admitted, making me laugh in response. **

**Because he really did sound as though he didn't have a clue about what he should ask me either, bless him. But he did definitely sound very interested in asking me the questions too. **

''**Isn't it more exciting…keeping things mysterious and unknown?'' I asked him playfully…keeping my eyes downward on the sofa that we were sat on as I said it. My cheeks were burning hot too. **

**Especially as he was talking more now too; I had a feeling that he was a little tipsy now, as he drank from his bottle of beer and I didn't really want to admit things around him that would embarrass me. **

''**There is that…but what if I want to get to know the mysterious Girl that has stolen my affections?'' Oh my god! I flushed red, barely managing a small a giggle as I almost slid right off the sofa. **

**I caught myself in time though and giggled self consciously as I did. I took a small strand of my hair and played with it coyly as I kept my gaze on the sofa below us; still red in embarrassment. **

''**Well…what if you don't like what you hear?'' I asked him, still being playful as I asked it. I bit down on my lower lip sheepishly as I asked him, feeling like I was bright red now in response. **

''**I'll just have to stick it, wont I?'' He asked back, making me smile in response. ''And I'm sure that's not true; I'd love to know anything about the crazy Girl who was so drunk on the phone to me the other day.'' He admitted, making me laugh in embarrassment as I remembered the phone call. **

''**Well…'' I trailed off again, thinking, hesitating. ''How about I have this shot that Rachael is bringing over to me and then I tell you anything that you need to know about me.'' I suggested, because Rachael was walking right over there. **

**I looked up in time to see him pursing his lips in response. ''Alright then.'' He agreed, smiling at me, catching my fluttering heart once again. **

*******


End file.
